Drabble a Day
by TMNT Fanatic
Summary: A series of oneshots and drabbles about our favourite turtles. Contains fluff! I will try to update every day of the year. My first fanfiction so be gentle. Constructive criticism is welcome! Rated T for some words
1. New Year

A/N I don't know where this idea came from. All I know is that one minute I was thinking about New Year Resolutions and the next I was thinking "Woah! I could post a chapter onto one fanfiction for the entire 2015!" So yeah. And I don't know when the first chapter of Trust Your Instincts will be up. I've tried writing the first few chapters, but I'm not happy with them. So you're getting this instead.

Disclaimer: Wow! I've never written a disclaimer before… Ok. Here goes *deep breath* I do not own Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, April O'Neil, Casey Jones or Master Splinter. Oohh…. I like doing disclaimers.

"And the fireworks! Actual, proper, unfake fireworks!

"Unfake isn't a word Mikey,"

"Who cares? WE'RE GONNA SEE FIREWORKS!"

Donnie sighed, and tried to ignore his hyperactive younger brother, who was currently bouncing about the lab and chattering non stop about everything they were going to see on the New Year celebrations. For the first time ever, Master Splinter was allowing them to actually experience the celebrations first hand, and BOY was Mikey excited about it. Donnie was looking forward to it too, but certainly not to the extent that Mikey was.

"Maybe there'll be festival food! And all those little stalls that sell those bracelets and keyrings and that kinda stuff, and maybe I can buy a keyring as a souvenir, and-"

"I don't think you should be building your hopes up too high Mikey," Donnie cut in. "And even if there is stalls like that, you might find it kinda hard to get a keyring from the roof." Honestly, Donnie sometimes wondered if Mikey lived in the same world as them.

Mikey paused for a second to digest what his brother had just said, before shrugging it off.

"Oh well. Maybe a guy will put his stall on the roof."

That settled it. Mikey most definitely did not live in the same world as them.

Right before Donnie was about to physically shove Mikey out of the lab, Mikey beat him to it.

"Anyway dude, I'm gonna watch a movie before we leave. Wanna join me?

Donnie hesitated for a moment. If Mikey left to watch a movie, then he knew that it was instant peace and quiet for him. He could work on his inventions for at least a whole hour.

"Sorry Mikey but I'm gonna-"

It was then he realised that Mikey was giving him his best I'm-your-only-little-brother puppy dog eyes, and he sighed in defeat.

"Let's go choose one"

Mikey whooped and dashed out of the lab, then stood at the bottom of the stairs hollering for Leo and Raph, while Donnie shook his head fondly and made his way to the stack of DVD's beside the TV.

"_In a galaxy, far far away…"_

Raphael groaned and rested his head on the back of the couch, staring up at the ceiling. Out of all the movies, and Mikey had chosen Star Wars?

"This is seriously the last movie I'm gonna watch this year?" he mumbled, scowling back at the screen. Leo frowned at him, and put a finger over his lips. Raph rolled his eyes.

"Don't tell me you actually want to watch this Leo?"

Leo shrugged.

"I like all this sci-fi stuff,"

"Like disgrace heroes?" Raph mocked, smirking when he saw his older brother becoming more agitated.

"It's SPACE heroes!"

"Shush!"

Two heads swiveled over to face Donnie, who was glaring at them both.

"Enough with the fighting guys! You might not like this movie Raph, but Mikey could be making us do a LOT worse things right now!"

Raph scoffed.

"Like what?"

Mikey watched the screen with half-lidded eyes. He might love TV, but right now he had way too much energy boiling up inside him to sit still. Grabbing the remote, he switched off the TV and grinned at his brothers.

"I'm bored of this for now dudes. Lets make New Year Resolutions!"

And with that, the energetic turtle raced into the kitchen.

Donnie turned round to Raph, smirking.

"Like that."

With a frustrated growl, Raph turned towards the stairs, hoping he could hide in his room, but a hand grasped around the edge of his shell before he could move another step.

"Raphael. Go and join your brothers."

Raph twisted round to face his Sensei. "But I-"

"I do not care for your reasons. Join them. Now"

Raph hesitated, but hurried off when he saw Master Splinter threateningly raise his staff. The moment he was gone, Splinter grinned. He would always be able to control his boys with the power of the staff.

Mikey grinned at his list and set it down on the table. "Now we read each others!"

"Shouldn't these be private Mikey?" Donnie questioned, flipping his list over to the blank side.

Mikey grinned his full mega-watt grin. "Why D? Got something embarrassing on there?"

Donnie immediately flushed.

"No! But I-"

"What Donnie?" Raph smirked, joining in. "Something including a certain April on that list?"

Donnie glared full force at his immediate older brother, then grabbed his staff and aimed at Raph. Raph ducked and snatched the staff out of Donnie's hands and snapped it. "Whatcha gonna do now Donnie huh?"

Whilst Donnie was distracted, Mikey took the chance to nab the list. His eyes skimmed briefly over the page, before resting on resolution number four.

4. Get April to be my girlfriend

"IT DOES!" He shrieked, bouncing over the table to Raph and pointing at number four.

Raph and Mikey simultaneously burst out laughing, while Donnie just stood, face red with embarrassment. Leo craned his neck to read the one Mikey was pointing at. He allowed himself a chuckle before snatching the paper out of his youngest brothers hand.

"Enough guys," he said, trying to keep the humour out of his voice.

"Spoilsport" Raph huffed, but smirked at Leo. He would be the one to notice Leo trying not to laugh of course- the red banded turtle knew him better than anyone.

"Now we'll all show our lists," said Mikey, snatching the four sheets and laying them on the kitchen table.

Leo's New Year Resolutions

Shredder

Krang

a better Leader

my brothers

our friends

to quote every single one of Captain Ryan's speeches

my inner self through meditation

those katas

Raph's New Year Resolutions

Spike the best looked after turtle ever

Leo at ninjitsu

't let Leo learn every single one of Captain Ryan's speeches

Donnie from flirting humiliation with April

't let Mikey split his head open trying to master skateboard tricks

the new highscore on Street Fighter*

the Star Wars movies

Donnie's New Year Resolutions

smarter than Einstien

April with my smarts

rid of Casey

April to be my girlfriend

the Shell Raiser

Metalhead

better at treating injuries

loads of new stuff

Mikey's New Year Resolutions

tons of cool skateboard tricks

tons of types of pizza

my friends and family happy

my highscore on all of my video games

HAPPY!

LOADS OF FUN!

Mikey inspected his brothers lists. "WOW you guys have boring stuff on these," he said. His eyes drifted up to the clock, then gave a squeal that was more suited to a crazy fangirl meeting her favourite idols* than a male teenager. "LEO! Its 11pm! We can leave now!

Leo looked up to the clock then grinned. "I'll go tell Splinter we're leaving. Raph, get your sai and Donnie, you'd better ask Sensei for another bo staff. Mike, you wait here."

The older turtles moved out of the kitchen. Mikey thought about their resolutions. They were so serious. His brothers should really have more fun. He thought about that for a moment, before grabbing a pen and scrawling a new resolution on each of his brother's lists.

"C'mon Mikey! It's time to go!"

Mikey grinned excitedly and raced out of the kitchen to join his brother's. The sounds of their footsteps faded deeper into the sewers, but the four lists stayed exactly as they were on the table, with a new resolution in childish writing scrawled along the bottom.

more fun

*I really have no idea if you get high scores on Street Fighter, I've never played it

*Like if we met the turtles

Ok guys! So that's my first fanfic! Please tell me how I did, and leave lots of constructive criticism (but no flames!) I know that they were OOC, but I really need some advice on how to fix that. Happy New Year!

TMNT Fanatic xxx


	2. Rivalries

**A/N OK, so the last chapter mucked up at one point and I have no idea how to fix it (already tried three times but nothing happened) so just ignore it or something OK? I'll find a solution one day :-) Anyway, this is some Leo and Raph fluff for you all. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Yet.**

Sometimes Raph would just sit down and think about how the rivalry between him and his older brother started. When they were younger, him and Leo had been very close. They might have argued from time to time, but that was to be expected. They were brothers, and that's what brothers do. And Raph would have been lying if he said that he didn't used to look up to Leo.

But that began to change.

When they were about ten, Leo had changed. He became more serious and wouldn't do things like sneak into the sewers in the middle of the night to hunt for sewer monsters, or try to raid the fridge for any sugary things that Master Splinter had managed to scavenge for the, or race through broken down parts of sewers on the old bike that Donnie had fixed up. Leo became very mature for his age and began to train twice as much as his brothers.

So he and Leo drifted apart. But he never imagined that it would turn into a rivalry, and a bad one with that. They began to constantly argue, most of the arguments based off Raph making some sort of snide comment, or "accidentally" nudging Leo when they were performing kata's, which Leo fully returned. Those nudges however, could never manage to stumble Leo in his kata's, but Raph would almost always, trip and miss a step. That was the root of the next step in the rivalry.

Leo was always besting him whether it be at ninjitsu, being good and even being a big brother. Raph tried to train harder, but his impatience made him get annoyed whenever he got it wrong and he normally ended up leaving the dojo after about ten minutes. He couldn't stick to Splinter's rules half the time, and was often scolded. But he could deal with all that. It was the being a big brother part that really messed things up.

Raph had always been Mikey's hero. When they were little, he had followed Raph everywhere, believed everything he said, and had complete and utter faith in him. Nothing much had changed as the turtles grew older. But when Leo went through what Raph called his "stuck-up phase" (when Leo became about ten years old and matured), Mikey had began to do the things he had always done to Raph, to Leo. Mikey would listen to Leo, go to Leo for advice, always be the one to earn a smile from the blue banded turtle. And finally, Raph snapped.

They had all seen this row coming sooner or later. The whole family. They just wished it could've been later. The argument went on for almost an entire hour. Raph hated thinking about the things he had said to his only older brother, but somehow they wormed into his thoughts, and echoed throughout his mind.

"_So annoying all the time.."_

"_Stupid little teachers pet.."_

"_Always have to be the best…"  
><em>"_Sometimes I wish you weren't my brother! I hate you!"_

"_Yeah? Well the same to you Raph!"_

Of course, the two had made up. They had apologised to each other, and to the rest of the family. But they both knew that things wouldn't be the same anymore. Through that one argument, the rivalry grew. And it never faded out.

Raph blinked, trying to get back into the moment. He didn't know how he had started thinking about all this. He had only come down to get a drink of chocolate milk, and judging by the time, which was 1:27am, he had been down here for about twenty minutes. He sighed, drained his glass, and was just about to go back to bed when-

"You OK Raph?"

Raph snapped his attention up to the doorway, and spotted his older brother leaning against the doorframe, a concerned expression on his face. The turtle in red silently cursed Leo for being able to sneak up on him, but said out loud "Yeah. I'm fine."

"Really? Because you've been an awful long time drinking one glass of chocolate milk."

"What, you've been watching me the whole time?" Raph immediately shot at him defensively. He hoped above all hopes that Leo either hadn't been here the whole time, or that he could pass off the wet stains on his face as water to wake him up a little.

Luck seemed to be on his side for the first time in a few months as Leo shook his head.

"I heard you getting up and since I hadn't heard you come back, I came to check on you."

Ugh. This was one thing he really hated about being in a family of ninjas. You could barely do anything in private.

"Yeah. Well like I said, I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence when the two turtles both stared at each other, none knowing if they should (or wanted) to move.

"Look Leo… I'm sorry."

Huh? Raph had no idea where that had come from. Leo evidently didn't either, because his eyebrows (or the space where eyebrows would normally be) shot up.

"For what?" Genuine concern was laced in Leo's voice, as he questioningly stared at his younger brother.

That threw Raph. What WAS he sorry for?

"For… You remember that time when we were eleven?"

Now Leo was even more confused. "What time?"

"...when I said I wished you weren't my brother?"

Leo felt his breath catch slightly and he felt a dull pain in his chest. Those words still hurt him a little, all these years later.

"Yeah?"

"I-I just wanted to apologise. S'not true bro. I-I just.." Raph stammered, his words trailing off. In truth, he didn't know where this was coming from. Why was he apologising for something that had happened four years ago, even though he had apologised at the time? Suddenly, he thought back to his apology four years ago. And it was then that Raph realised why he was apologising again. Because this time, he meant every word of what he was saying. It wasn't true in the slightest, what he had said. Leo was a great big brother. He trained because he wanted to protect his younger brothers. He argued with Raph because the younger reptile provoked him. And though he could be annoying (especially with that stupid show) Raph wasn't exactly a shining example of perfect either. So he knew that now, he had to continue with this apology, the apology that he should've said four years ago.

"It's not true Leo," he repeated. "You're a great brother, really you are. I don't really hate you, I could never hate you. And, I'm always gonna want you to be my brother, no matter what I say."

Leo was stunned. He knew what Raph was talking about, he remembered everything that Raph had said to him during that argument like it was yesterday. But to see his normally tough, hotheaded brother so… open and apologetic right now was pretty shocking. He had no idea what to say, so Leo just did what his instincts were telling him to do right now. He closed the distance between him and his younger brother and enveloped him into a hug.

Raph felt a pair of strong arms around him. He didn't stop to think at all. He did what his instincts told him to do too, and returned the hug.

"It's OK Raph," Leo mumbled into his shoulder. "I forgave you the moment you said it. I'm sorry too. I don't hate you, I never did. And I'm glad you're my brother. I always will be"

Raph muttered something incoherent, and they stayed the way they were for another moment before Raph stepped back and said in true Raph-like behaviour "If anyone asks, this never happened."

Leo laughed. "Whatever you say hothead."

Raph just rolled his eyes, but there was a tiny smile on his face as he said "Goodnight Leo,"

"Goodnight Raph,"

That night, both turtles slept peacefully. They would always be rivals, and argue a lot, but one thing was for sure; they could never say that they hated each other ever again.

**So, how was it? I know that they were majorly out of character, but apart from that, what did you think? Please review**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	3. Popping

**A/N OK, I just wanna say a huge thanks to my first reviewers! Seriously, it makes me feel like I'm not just writing this for me. Thanks guys. Anyway, I forgot to say in earlier chapters, but I'm taking requests for these, so either PM me or leave one in a review if you want OK? OK. This one's a little shorter than the others cause I've been busy today.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own four mutant ninja turtles? **

"_Pop!"_

Splinter felt his ear twitch, and he half opened an eye to look at his sons. Each one had their eyes shut, their breathing even, and each were completely relaxed. It was probably the best they'd all meditated in a long time, and Splinter would also be completely relaxed right now, if it wasn't for that darn popping. He cast a final look at the four turtles, before shutting his eyes again, and hoping to ignore the popping.

"_Pop, pop, pop!"_

Splinter gritted his teeth as his sensitive ear twitched yet again. He was beginning to get a little worried now, as well as agitated. It wasn't often that there was a sound that he couldn't place, or a presence he couldn't detect. Was there a Foot attack maybe? Or maybe they had planted a strange device on one of his sons that had been created by Shredder, which kept making odd popping sounds?

"Sensei?"

Master Splinter was startled out of his thoughts and he opened an eye.

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"Um, are you OK? You keep twitching your ears and frowning and fidgeting. Like me normally on meditation. Well, I don't twitch my ears, because I don't actually have-"

"Michelangelo. Enough. I am fine, and you should have had your eyes closed during meditation, not observing me." Was it just him, or had the popping become a little louder when Michelangelo had been talking?

"Hai Sensei."

No. It was probably just him.

"_Pop!"_

Splinter looked at Mikey, who had shut his eyes again and was breathing deeply. He didn't look like he had heard any strange noises or pops. Maybe he was going mad. No, he couldn't be. He was a wise ninja master, who still had a good few decades ahead of him. It was probably just a broken pipe in the lair. He would get Donatello to look into that after the training session.

"_Pop, pop, pop!"_

Splinter sighed. He couldn't focus on his meditation with these pops. He decided it was time for a sparring session.

"Alright my sons. That is enough meditation. We will now start our sparring."

The turtles stirred, getting back into the room, and becoming aware of their surroundings again.

"Alright! Less meditation, more action!" Mikey hissed.

"_Pop! Pop pop pop pop!"_

Master Splinter's ear flicked. He looked sharply at Mikey. Was he making these noises?

"What did you say Michelangelo?"

Raph sniggered. "Boy, you're in trouble now,"

Mikey scowled at him, before turning round to face Sensei. "Uh, I didn't mean-"

"No, not what you said. Did you make any popping noises?"

Mikey looked at him guiltily. "Um… No?"

Splinter glared. "Michelangelo."

Mikey stayed silent for a moment before blurting out "Okay, okay! I had like, twelve packets of popping candy for breakfast, but I swear I had no idea they would keep popping for this long! I'm sorry Sensei!"

Master Splinter was just confused now. "Popping candy?"

Mikey nodded. "Yeah! April brought loads round for us yesterday, and I wanted to try some, just one packet, but it was REALLY good and I guess I ate too much."

Sensei nodded. "Yes, but what is it?"

"Just candy that dissolves in your mouth and makes loads of popping noises as it does."

Master Splinter held Mikey's gaze for a long moment before giving a weary sigh.

"We will speak no more of this incident today. But in the future, you are not to eat more than one packet of whatever candy April brings us at once. If you do, you shall be punished. That goes for all of you. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Sensei," came four replies, one sounding more relieved than the others.

He nodded. "Good. Now we shall begin our sparring. Leonardo, you shall spar with Donatello, Raphael, you will spar with Michelangelo."

The four moved to face their respective partners, bringing their weapons out.

"Yame."

As the turtles began their sparring match, Splinter gave a sigh.

Strange devices created by Shredder indeed. Maybe he was starting to go mad after all.


	4. Nightmares

**A/N Huge thanks to those who reviewed/faved/followed! I'll try to make this one longer, because I go back to school tomorrow (ugh) and I don't know if I'll be able to write longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I'm planning on kidnapping the turtles… but I haven't yet so they're not mine yet.**

"Goodnight my sons,"

"Goodnight father," two voices chirped back from their beds. Splinter waited until his children had snuggled down, then left the room to go and check on his older sons. The four had all shared one room until recently, but Splinter had cleared out a spare room and split them up because with all four in such a small space, chaos and fighting were things Splinter had to deal with every bedtime. Hopefully his sons would get on better like this, with Donatello and Michelangelo in one room, and Leonardo and Raphael sharing the other.

There was a silence in the air for a few moments before a "I don't want to sleep," came from one bed.

"Nightmares again?" eight year old Donnie sighed from the other bed. Raph was always teasing Mikey with tales about horrendous sewer monsters that ate turtles, very slowly, starting with their toes, then gobbling up the head. And Donnie was the one having to pay the price for it. Almost every night for a week now, Mikey had woken up screaming or crying (sometimes both) about how the monsters were going to get him or the rest of the family. Don would spend about ten minutes trying to get him to stop crying, then about twenty minutes of sitting with Mikey until he went to sleep.

He was starting to get more than a little concerned for his younger brother. Donnie wanted him to tell Master Splinter, but Mikey begged him not to, saying that Splinter would just think he was a baby. Donnie knew that their father would never say anything like that (especially if Mikey was this upset about the nightmares) but he promised he wouldn't- he didn't want Mikey to worry about anything else right now.

"Yeah. Nightmares. There's always a new monster and they're all worse than the one the night before and they all eat me or you guys in a different way and-"

"Mikey it's OK. You don't need to be scared OK?" Donnie smiled encouragingly across the room at him. "If you do have any more nightmares, I'll be here. So just go to sleep, Okay?"

Mikey took a deep breath. Donnie was right. If he did have any nightmares, Don would be there for him no matter what.

"Okay… I'll go to sleep."

"Great!"

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

"_Hello?" Mikey looked around the abandoned subway train. "Is anyone in here?"_

_His voice echoed back at him, but sounding mocking. Mikey whimpered and looked down to see if he had his nunchucks. No luck._

"_I-if you're in here, you'd better come out now! You don't know what could be in here!"_

_Instead of an echo this time, a strong, frightening voice called back at him "Oh don't I? I think that I am MUCH worse than anything else in the sewers Michelangelo."_

_Mikey gasped. "H-how do you know m-my name?"_

"_I know many things about you Michelangelo," the voice hissed. Mikey felt a tentacle slide down his shell and he jumped away, a shiver running down his spine. "But it's not just YOU I know about. I know all about the family you have."_

_Suddenly a fearful face popped out of the shadows in the subway carriage. It was about as big as an opening to a tunnel on a train track and it had long sharp teeth. The skin was blue and scaly, and it had five eyes. But worst of all, was the red stains on his face. Mikey felt his blood run cold at the next words out of the monsters mouth._

"_Or should I say the family you HAD"_

_Four tentacles shot out from behind the face. In each of them was a member of his family. But they weren't moving. Their bodies were motionless and they all had expressions of pure terror etched onto their faces. And they all had blood stains on various places of their bodies._

_His family was dead. The monster had killed them._

"_You're next Michelangelo."_

_Mikey screamed and ran. He ran as fast as he could, but he felt a tentacle wrap around his shell all too soon, and drag him back._

"_You didn't think you were getting away that easily, did you Michelangelo?"_

_The monster moved him towards his mouth, which was like a black hole. Mikey braced himself, and then he was inside the monsters mouth and he was falling…_

"Mikey!"

Mikey gasped and threw his blanket off, panting like he had run a marathon and covered in a cold sweat. Donnie sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Mikey towards him. Mikey immediately turned his head so it faced the front of Donnie's shell, before bursting into tears.

"Shh…. it's OK Mikey. Just a nightmare. Everything's OK," Donnie whispered soothingly, rubbing circles on the back of Mikey's shell.

Donnie didn't know how long they spent in that position, and he found he didn't care. He just wanted Mikey to feel better. Soon, Mikey's sobs turned into hiccups and Donnie pushed him away at arms length, keeping both hands clamped on his baby brother's shoulders.

"Now Mikey-"

"I'm sorry dude…"

"Huh?" Donnie was genuinely confused. "Sorry? For what?"

"For always waking you up and making you do this stuff… You shouldn't have to, it's me just being a baby…"

Donnie pursed his lips. "Listen to me Michelangelo," he said, full naming Mikey so the younger turtle knew he meant business. "You think I care that I'm losing sleep? You honestly believe that sleeping is more important to me than the welfare of my little brother? Because if you do, then let me sort that out for you right now. You're my only little brother, and you mean more to me than anyone else OK? And I will make sure you know that, even if I have to beat it into with my bo staff,"

Mikey giggled, and Donnie smiled gently.

"But you wouldn't hit someone as cute and innocent as me, would you Don?" Mikey grinned, the tear tracks on his face beginning to fade.

Don's eyes sparkled mischievously. "No, but you know what I would do?"

Before Mikey could answer that, Donnie jumped at him and began tickling his sides.

"Hahahaha! Dohohonnie get ohahahaff!" Mikey squealed. "Come ohohohon dude hahahahaha quihihihihit it!"

Donnie tickled him for a few more seconds before letting go. Mikey was still giggling slightly and was looking much happier- not just because he laughing. His eyes were beginning to get their usual spark back too.

"That was so not fair bro," Mikey complained, though he was still smiling.

Donnie grinned at him. "All's fair in love and war Mikey," he commented.

The two sat in silence for a moment before Donnie said "So what happened in the nightmare?"

Mikey stiffened. "I don't really wanna talk about it."

"Please Mikey," said the purple clad turtle softly. "I want to help you, but I can't do that if you don't let me."

Mikey pondered that for a second. He didn't really want to have to go through the nightmare again, but it would be worth it if he didn't have them again right?

"Well okay," he sighed and Donnie smiled warmly.

"So it began when I was in an abandoned subway carriage…"

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

By the time Mikey had been through the whole nightmare, Donnie was horrified. How could Mikey, sweet innocent Mikey, have these kind of thoughts and dreams? But he pushed that thought down. That wasn't important right now, what was important was that he helped Mikey beat the nightmare. And Don knew just the way how.

"Is that everything you can remember Mikey?"

Mikey thought hard, then nodded.

"Okay. Now we can start making sure it never comes back ever again. So, this monster, what does he look like?"

"Well he-"

"No no Mikey. Don't TELL me about him. Draw him for me."

"Draw him? Why?"

"Just do it OK?"

Mikey shrugged and jumped up to get his paper and crayons. Bringing it near his bed, he dumped it all on the floor, then sprawled himself over the floor and began to draw.

Donnie patiently waited for Mikey to finish, occasionally knocking a specific colour towards Mikey when he asked for it.

When Mikey was at last done, he jumped to his feet and handed the drawing to Donnie. The creature on the paper filled up the whole page. It was basically a huge blob with blue skin, sharp teeth and an odd number of eyes. Just every childs stereotypical monster really. Donnie nodded.

"So how big is it in comparison to you?"

"Huh?"

"How big is it compared to you?" Donnie reworded himself.

Mikey took back the paper and drew a tiny green animal beside the monster, with an orange strip on its head. The animal was barely bigger than the monster's eye.

"OK. Now Mikey, you need to pay close attention now okay?" He waited for Mikey's nod, before continuing. "Now, dreams and nightmares are just thoughts in our head. When we go to sleep, our mind doesn't completely shut off. Some of it stays awake, and the thoughts it has are basically just our dreams. You with me so far?*"

Mikey frowned, before grinning up at his older brother. "Yup!"

Donnie nodded. "So the monster is just something in your head. And if it lives in your head, then it can't really be that big compared to you. So really, the monster is actually really small."

Donnie waited for that to sink in. He didn't have to wait long. Slowly, a grin spread on Mikey's face from ear to ear. Donnie mirrored the grin. "And there's really no reason to be scared of something that small, is there?"

Mikey shook his head. "Nope! Unless you're like Raphie and scared of bugs. But I'M not scared of bugs, so it should be okay."

Donnie nodded. "Exactly. The monster can't eat us anymore now. We totally kicked its butt."

Mikey giggled. "Yeah we did." He yawned and Don smiled. "C'mon Mike. Let's get to sleep now."

Mikey nodded and scrambled back into his bed. Donnie made to leave, but Mikey grabbed onto his hand.

"Stay with me? Just for tonight." Donnie smiled gently.

"Sure thing Mikey."

He lay down and pulled the blanket over them both. Mikey snuggled closer to Donnie, and Don pulled him into a hug. That was exactly how Splinter found them the next morning when he came to wake them up for training. Splinter smiled at the utter adorableness of it, before reluctantly deciding he should wake them.

And Mikey didn't have anymore nightmares for a LONG time after that.

**A/N So that one was a little longer than the others. I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review to tell me what you thought!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	5. Alone

**A/N Well, we're now on to chapter 5! Special thanks to Sesshomarusama3 who was the only person to review on the last chapter, and also a thanks to one of my friends, who gave me this idea without even realising it. This is another Mikey one, but to any Apritello shippers, I'll be putting a Donnie and April one up soon. And sorry this one is short, but I already have two pieces of homework, and one of them is an English report so I gotta get cracking on those.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. Just soft toys of them. I guess I should be content with that for now, huh.**

Alone.

Mikey didn't like being alone often. It wasn't just because he was a complete social party animal kind of guy. That was part of it, but mainly Mikey hated being alone because it made him feel vulnerable. But there were times, like today, when Mikey felt that some alone time was in order.

The farmhouse was WAY too small for six teenagers who all found it difficult to get along at the best of times. Today, Raph was much moodier than usual. He had been, ever since that incident a couple days back with the freaky car mutant thing that turned Casey and Donnie into best buds. Mikey had noticed Casey brushing Raph off a lot in the past few days, and although he didn't like the tension that was growing between the two hotheads, he wasn't going to interfere. That would just make things worse. So Mikey was just going to leave them to it.

April wasn't much better. Even though the constant fighting between Casey and Donnie had always got on her nerves, it seemed to bug her even more that they were such good friends now. At first, Mikey had thought she was being kind of selfish and unpleaseable (was that even a word?) but once he looked a little deeper, he realised that she was probably just lonely. Donnie was her best friend, and Casey had always been by her side since the study support stuff had started. And now that they had started hanging together, it left her with no one.

Well, she had the other turtles of course, but they weren't really a substitute for her two closest friends.

Then there was Leo. Leo was constantly trying to get himself up to strength again, but at the rate he was going, Mikey was worried he was going to end up injuring himself further. Raph was still helping him with training, but Leo wanted to do more complex stuff that Raph claimed he wasn't ready for yet. And as some random pessimistic guy said once, "All good things must come to an end." Mikey had always thought that that was kind of one sided, because all BAD things came to an end too, but the other guy was right on this occasion. Because Raph and Leo's months without fighting, was slowly beginning to end. So now Raph had tension with Leo as well as Casey.

Donnie and Casey seemed oblivious to all this, and were in continuous good moods. That would be a good thing if their mood was infectious, but since they were only happy because of their new friendship, which was basically the root of most of Raph and April's problems, they were the only ones happy.

That left Mikey. Alone. Well, he wasn't exactly alone. He had Ice Cream Kitty after all. But sometimes he wished she could talk, or at least be able to get out of the freezer for ten minutes. But she couldn't, and Mikey just had to deal with that. Alone.

However, he thought, as he sat on a high branch of a tree in the woods swinging his legs, although he left the farmhouse in hopes of having some alone time in the woods, he didn't really feel ALONE right now. Mikey jumped from this tree to a neighbouring one, then continued to do so through all of the trees.

There was a thin line between being alone and independent. And right now, Mikey knew he was somewhere on that line.

**Again, sorry it's so short and kinda sucks. Geez, I'm writing, shouldn't THAT count as English stuff? Sorry, I'm just suffering from back-to-school itis, which is probably why I unconsciously made Mikey sound more depressed than he should. Anyway, enough of this sad stuff. Please oh PLEASE review, it makes me happy, and when I'm happy I write longer chapters (hint hint).**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	6. Different

**A/N I decided I will just thank people individually for reviewing here, because it would be kinda awkward PM-ing the same person to thank them all the time; but I still am really grateful so I'll thank people here. **

**Sesshomarusama3: Thank you! I'll try.**

**Candy Kat: Very funny Abbi XD**

**Silversun XD: Thanks! I wasn't sure about trying out something different with MIkey, but I'm glad it seemed to go OK.**

**Disclaimer: I do not work for Nickelodeon, therefore I don't even get a share of the turtles**

Donnie had always been different from the others.

When they were two, the others had been interested in toys like racing cars and action figures. Donnie had been more interested in taking them apart and trying to reassemble them (which didn't always work, which got him a lot of bruises from Raph)

When they were three and four, the other turtles were learning how to read and write and learn. Donnie had already learnt how to read and write, and would normally do work fit for a seven or eight year old while the others were taught simple addition and subtraction from Splinter.

When they were five, Splinter had brought home a television from the dump when he went out scavenging. Donnie had been ecstatic like the others, but while his brothers were happy about being able to amuse themselves better, Donnie was happy because the TV needed work to it. He could still remember the days he spent working on the cracked screen with his father, and being filled with pride when Master Splinter praised him on his brains and skills.

But when they were six, Splinter decided it was time to start training them. Through the six years of Donnie's life so far, he had always been… well, BETTER at doing things than his brothers. He had been expecting he would be advanced at training too.

What he hadn't expected was all three of his brothers having a natural talent of ninjitsu, while he had to work hard to catch up with them. Raph, Mikey and especially Leo could whiz through kata's with no problem at all, barely even thinking about it while they were doing it. Donnie however had to watch Splinter with all of his concentration, and think about what step came next all the while he was performing kata's.

When Splinter chose their weapons, he had put Donatello with a bo staff. On the inside, Donnie had been panicking and thinking that he wouldn't be able to use it. But on the outside, he had just taken it and tried a few moves. And he was very surprised and pleased when he found that it seemed to be the weapon for him. Slowly, he became a little better at his training, and if you saw all four turtles fighting together you would think they were pretty much at the same level.

But truthfully, even though he was fifteen now, he knew that his brothers would always be a little better than him at fighting. He would've been fine with that; they had their brawn and he had his brains. But Raph was endlessly teasing him about how he was a nerd or a geek and that it didn't matter how smart he was because it wasn't like he could ever use it to get a job.

Donnie knew his red clad brother wasn't meaning to really hurt Don by saying this- heck, the guy had told Leo that he hated him and wished that he wasn't his brother when they were eleven and that clearly wasn't true- but it still stung.

So the purple banded turtle became more withdrawn. He buried himself into his science stuff and inventions and began to realise that he was very different from his brothers. And he didn't really like feeling like the black sheep of the family.

But when he met April O'Neil, and became friends with her, he began to think a little differently. Out of all four brothers, April got on best with Donnie. She might have been friends with the others, but Donnie was her BEST friend. She didn't mind that he made all sorts of weird, wacky stuff. She was similar to Mikey that way (Mikey hadn't much joined in with the teasing when they were younger) but whilst Mikey just loved the inventions, April actually wanted to discuss how he had done it and how it worked.

And it was round about then that began to realise just because he was different, it wasn't really a bad thing at all. He realised that all of his brothers maybe felt different from the others (particularly Mikey) and that they too had to realise that being different wasn't wrong.

Because if he had three awesome brothers and an awesome Dad who all loved him, and a best friend like April, being different couldn't possibly be all that bad at all.

**This isn't the Donnie and April one I mentioned earlier btw. This is just one that popped into my head during maths. And if anyone reading this ever feels different then just remember this quote "You laugh because I'm different. I laugh because you're all the same." And as a reminder, I'm taking requests, so PM me if you want to request anything for these drabbles. Please leave a review.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	7. Normal

**A/N If this one seems rushed I'm sorry, but Wednesday's are the most hectic days for me. But don't worry though, there will be longer chapters at the weekend. Thanks to** **Sesshomarusama3 was the only reviewer for the last chapter again.**

**D****isclaimer: Turtles= Nickelodeon's This story= Me As the simple equation shows, Nickelodeon owns the turtles and I own this story.**

April used to feel like a normal teenage girl.

She hated high school, she went to bed late, she had a messy room, she had a mad crush on someone- you get the idea.

She had one best friend, Irma, and even though her Mum was dead, she still had her Dad. And she used to think that they were family enough.

Until that one night in September.

Her Dad had been kidnapped by the Kraang, she had only spared being kidnapped herself by four mutant turtles, and she was now having to stay hidden underground in the sewers being trained as a ninja herself while her Dad was a mutant bat.

But strangely enough, April quite liked that.

Sure it was horrible having her only parent taken away from her and having to hide stuff from her best friend, but the turtle brothers were becoming like best friends to her.

Brothers even.

And they were a great family to her, even though Donnie could barely speak one coherent sentence in her presence, and Mikey's food inventions sometimes got a little ridiculous (not to mention disgusting).

Mikey, Donnie, Leo and Raph were just like the brothers April never had.

And then there was Master Splinter.

Ever since her Dad had been taken, Splinter was a tower of strength. He trained her, he was gentle with her, he encouraged her and he worried about her.

Just a like her own father.

So soon April found herself being accepted in this odd little family. They were misfits and society would most likely turn away in disgust or lock them up if they came to the surface.

But April didn't care. This was her family, and she would do anything to protect them and vice versa.

Who wanted to be normal anyway?

**Clearly very rushed, and obviously not my best work, but don't worry, there's better stuff coming. REVIEW!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	8. Sick

**A/N Thanks to all who have reviewed! I'm going to try and make this one longer to make up for the past two, but my muse doesn't often do what I want it to do with stories so we'll just have to see how this one turns out. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine.**

Raph wasn't as much as a tough guy as he made out.

Sure he had a pretty fiery temper and would jump at the chance to tease his brothers, but underneath his usual "don't mess with me" persona, Raph was really just a big softie.

Mikey was the best at worming this side out of him. Actually, Mikey managed to worm both sides out of him, but he was better than the others at getting Raph to show his soft side at times.

And this was one of those times.

A few weeks ago, Mikey had been out on a run through the buildings. (He did that sometimes to get rid of his pent up energy, the same way Raph got out HIS excess energy by fighting.)

But on the way back, Mikey had got caught up in a bad rainstorm. And then, just because the universe seemed to have a twisted sense of humour, the Foot had showed up.

Mikey had been out in the rain fighting a seemingly endless stream of Footbots for almost forty five minutes. When he had arrived home, covered in scrapes and soaked head to toe, Donnie had leapt into action and told the others that Mikey had to be warmed up immediately.

It seemed that they hadn't done it thoroughly enough however.

And now the goofball was stuck lying on his shell on his bed all day with the worst cold he had had in a long time.

Raph turned over in his bed and grumbled to himself as he heard more pained coughs from Mikey's room. It was nearing 1am and Raph had woken up a few minutes ago due to Mikey coughing. At first he had been kind of annoyed about being woken up, but as Mikey coughed once again, Raph heaved himself up and set off towards Mikey's room.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey tried to even his breathing the best he could, but with a stuffed nose (beak?), a sore throat, and a pounding headache, his chances weren't looking so good.

_I need a drink, _he thought to himself. He hadn't been up off his bed in two days, and when he needed anything his brothers had been more than happy to comply. But they were probably all sleeping, like he would be too if he could just get a drink.

Slowly sitting up, Mikey blinked hard and grimaced as his headache worsened. The orange banded turtle sat for a few minutes, before hauling himself out of bed, leaning on his bedside table for support.

Mikey took a step forward and took his hand off the bedside table.

That was a mistake.

The world spun and his legs gave way. Right before he hit the ground, he felt strong arms catching him and a gruff voice say:

"A little late for a stroll, huh Mike?"

"Haha," Mikey rasped, hating how hoarse his voice sounded. "I just need a drink. My throat hurts."

"I can tell," Raph smirked, but Mikey could see the concern in his eyes. "Go back to bed Mikey, I'll get you a drink."

That sounded very inviting, but Mikey shook his head.

"No," he rasped. "I want to get up."

"No Mikey," Raph frowned. "You have to stay here. If you're not even able to take on step in your room without me having to save your sorry shell from hitting the ground, then you're definitely not up to walking down the stairs."

Mikey glared at him. "But if I don't get up soon, then I might forget how to walk. Shell, I might forget how to sit up! You don't want that to happen, do you Raphie?"

Raph rolled his eyes at both Mikey's dramatic nature and the nickname. "Donnie'll kill me," he remarked as he pulled his brother's arm around his shoulder for support. "Go on then. But just to shut you up."

Mikey grinned. "Score!" he cheered, before instantly regretting it as he subsided into coughing.

The two slowly made their way down stairs before entering the kitchen. Mikey frowned at the floor. "I think I need to sit down," he mumbled. Raph glanced up from the glass he was filling sharply. Mikey was definitely a paler shade of green than usual.

"I think I'll just go lie down… on the sofa…." he groaned, walking through to the couch on unsteady feet. Raph filled the glass, turned off the tap, and sped through to the living room. Mikey was curled up in a ball, breathing shallowly.

"Mike?" said Raph, a little panicked. The only response he got was a small whimper. "Mikey, are you OK?"

"My head…"

Raph placed the forgotten glass of water on the floor and made his way to the sofa. Sitting down, he gently placed a hand on Mikey's shell and rubbed it comfortingly. Mikey gave a cross between a whine and a sigh of pleasure, and slowly uncurled from the ball, lying on his stomach across the sofa and resting his head on Raph's lap.

"Make it stop hurting…"

"I can't do that by magic Mikey. But it will go away soon, OK? Just go to sleep. I'm here. You're gonna be OK little brother. I'll make sure of it."

Mikey sighed, and snuggled into Raph more, wrapping his arms around Raph's waist. Smiling gently, the red banded turtle pulled Mikey towards him more, and the two lay on the sofa, snuggled against each other for the whole night.

**So here is some Mikey and Raph fluff! I kept mentally saying AAAW! while I was writing this. Please review.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	9. Autocorrect

**A/N Well, I knew this chapter was coming. The one where I was forced to change the rating. But don't worry, it's only a few swear words because as we all know, AUTOCORRECT SUCKS! This one is written in script format mostly because the turtles are just texting each other in this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Some people apparently never learned how to share… DAMN YOU NICKELODEON!**

Mikey: Dude! U ATE MY PENIS YOU MONSTER!

Raph: …

Mikey: Not admitting it huh?

Raph: I dont know what the shell got into u but if u think I would ever do that Im taking u to a psychologist.

Mikey: R u trying to confuse me into forgetting what u done?

Raph: I think u should reread your first message

Mikey: Huh? I- OH SHELL! PIZZA! I MEANT PIZZA!

Raph: Thank shell

Mikey: Im getting Donnie to remove this autocorrect.

Raph: Good cause if I ever get a message like this again I'm gonna show it 2 Casey

Mikey: Don't think I've forgotten about the pizza…

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Leo: Hey April we've got some of your thongs in the lair

April: WHAT! HOW?

Leo: Um… U left them here last time you visited?

April: No Leo, I didn't bring any thongs round last time I visited.

Leo: THINGS! I swear I meant things!

April: You'd better have…

Leo: Wait… You mean you actually have got…

April: This conversation never happened.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Raph: Hurry up and fuck the TV

Donnie: What the actual shell….

Raph: FIX DAMMIT!

Donnie: Well Raph, I'll go and have fun with the TV if you insist…

Raph: I will kill you

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie: Do we have any toothpaste left?

Leo: I hop so

Leo: *home

Leo: *hole

Leo: *hose

Leo: What is going on *hall

Donnie: Calm down, I know you meant to say hope

Leo: Why does it not work on my phone *home

Donnie: Idk, but it's funny XD

Leo: :-(

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Casey: Do u guys have a dickwasher

Raph: Believe it or not, NO

Casey: *dickwasher

Casey: *dipwasher

Casey: *disswasher

Casey: A machine that washes the dishes

Raph: No

Casey: Well this was a waste of energy

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

April: So will we twerk on your maths tonight?

Casey: I'd prefer if it wasn't just for my maths ;-)

April: Huh?

Casey: I take it autocorrect struck u too?

April: Yes! I meant WORK. And btw u are such a perv

Casey: No one can resist casey jones…

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey: Wanna play ass effect dude?

Donnie: Not really sure how to respond to that

Mikey: Not ass effect, ass effect

Donnie: Oh, well that clears it up

Mikey: MASS effect

Donnie: Nah, I'm good

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Three of the four turtle brothers were sitting in the living room, all with glum expressions on their faces.

"So am I the only one having serious problems with the autocorrect on my T-phone dudes?" Mikey asked.

His response was two head shakes from his older brothers.

"Nope," said Leo. "I asked April about thongs."

"You what?" Raph smirked. "But then again, I'm no better off. I told Donnie to…. have fun with the TV."

"And you already know what I told you Raph," Mikey grinned before a frown crossed his face. "Any of you get autocorrected stuff from Donnie?"

"No actually," said Leo.

"Me neither," said Raph.

"Neither did I," said Mikey. "Weird. We've never had any problems with autocorrect before."

There was a silence for a moment before something dawned on Raph.

"Remember last week when genius said he wanted to add some stuff to our phones?"

Mikey and Leo's eyes widened.

"You think this is revenge for always teasing him about April?" Leo asked.

Raph glared. "That's it. He is SO gonna get it."

A mischievous grin crossed Mikey's face and he put a hand on Raph's shoulder.

"Don't worry bros. This is a job for Dr Prankentstein."

**So there's my second attempt at humour (the first being Popping). I don't know you guys will like this. I didn't really want to add in swear words and stuff to these, but hey. And just to let you know, it killed me to write incorrect grammar in these but, in Mikey's case especially, I think they would use slang. Anyway, should the next chapter be the turtle getting their revenge on Donnie? Tell me what you think in a review.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	10. Autocorrect 2

**A/N Whoa! You guys liked the last chapter quite a bit, so I decided to add in the part two when they get their revenge on Donnie! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Thou does not own any rights to the turtles**

Raph was fuming.

He couldn't believe that Donnie, the brainiac, the nerd, the geek, the smart one could prank them all so successfully. It annoyed Raph enough when Mikey pranked, and there was no way he was going to let Donnie turn into a prankster too. As much as Raph wanted to smash his brothers head in, Mikey had insisted that he would think up a prank to get back at the purple banded turtle.

Raph held that thought for a moment.

He was counting on Mikey to get back at Donnie.

He was counting on _Mikey._

With a sigh, the red banded turtle got up and approached his youngest brothers room. If he didn't go to check on him, this was most likely going to turn into a disaster.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey the list, lost in thought about the current page he was reading.

He hoped Donnie didn't mind that he was using his computer. As soon as that thought struck Mikey, he mentally kicked himself. Of course Donnie would care that Mikey was using his computer, not least because Mikey was researching ideas to prank him. Normally Dr Prankenstein would think of pranks on his own, but none of his ideas seemed… revengey enough if you knew what Mikey meant. They were all too tame. So that was why he sacrificed his pride and was currently searching for prank ideas.

Suddenly the door to the lab burst open and Mikey sprang away from the computer, trying to look innocent. He was relieved when he realised it was only Raph.

"Mikey? Whatcha doing in here?"

"Me? Uh… nothing. What are YOU doing in here?" Mikey asked. He didn't want to let Raph know that the prank for Operation Autorevenge wasn't his idea.

"I was looking for you goofball. This was the only place left. And you're clearly not doing nothing."

"What makes you say that?"

Raph smirked. "Well, for a start, you forgot to turn off the computer."

Mikey whipped round to look over, mentally face palming when he realised that Raph was right.

Raph chuckled, and walked over to the screen.

"50 amazingly epic pranks," he read aloud, then turned to his youngest brother quizzically. "And you didn't want me to see this because…?"

Mikey shrugged. "I like my pranks to be original, OK? This is a big deal to me, having to go on some website to tell me how to prank someone."

Raph stared at him for a second, before bursting out laughing. Mikey glared at him.

"What's so funny?"

"You! Seriously, this is what you call a big deal?"

"Yes! I'm sacrificing my pride here!"

"Your what? I wasn't aware you had any pride left Mike." Raph sniggered. He was suddenly shocked out of his laughing fit when something smacked him in the face, showering him with water.

He glared at his smirking little brother, before peeling of the remains of the water balloon off of his face. "Oi! What the shell did you do that for? Donnie's the one we're supposed to be getting back at!"

Mikey grinned at him smugly. "You wouldn't shut up. And the whole reason I'm even ON this website is because I want to get back at Donnie, so I don't think that would've slipped my mind."

Raph glowered and advanced on Mikey, but before he could make any moves an alarm from Mikey's T-Phone went off.

"What's the alarm for?" Raph asked Mikey warily.

"Oh, I set it so it would go off when Donnie was probably gonna get back from walking April home."

Raph nodded, and there was a silence for a moment.

It didn't last long

The two stared at each other in horror, before Mikey leapt to the computer, closed the page, and shutdown the computer.

"Phew," Mikey breathed. "Close call."

Suddenly, the doors to the lab burst open and Donnie walked in. Raph and Mikey froze, as it took all of two seconds for the smart guy ti spot them

"Hey! What are you two doing in here!" Donnie yelled, scowling at them.

"Uh…." the two said in usion before both gabbling incoherent nonsense and booking it out of the lab, Mikey snatching his phone on the way.

Donnie sighed, and inspected the lab. Nothing seemed out of place. They had probably just been trying to find out how to turn off autocorrect. Donnie grinned, then flopped down on his computer chair, revelling in his glory from yesterday.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

"Whew! That was a close one!" Mikey gasped as the two collapsed onto the couch.

"What was a close one?" the two heard the voice of their oldest brother Leo, as he glanced up from the TV.

The two told the whole story (with Mikey adding in lots of over the top actions) and once Leo was filled in he asked "But you've got an idea right?"

Mikey grinned. "Like I told you dude. Just leave it to Dr Prankenstein."

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

It took a long time before Mikey could pull this one off though. In order for it to work, he needed Donnie out of the lair for the whole day, and that wasn't something that any of them did often.

Finally, Raph managed to solve that problem for him, by getting Donnie to spend the day with him in the subways upgrading the Shell Raiser, while Mikey and Leo got to work in the lab.

"This is gonna be awesome," Mikey sniggered as he added the finishing touches. Leo nodded, a rare look of pure mischief on his face as he helped Mikey in what had to be the most time and energy draining prank ever. But it would be the same when Donnie had to clean it all up, so really it was worth it.

The two walked towards the doorway, gazing proudly at what they had accomplished.

Leo turned to Mikey and lifted his hand.

"High three!"

"I thought you'd never ask," Mikey smirked, slapping Leo's palm.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie awoke the next morning, looking forward to just relaxing in his lab all day after everything he had done with the Shell Raiser yesterday. It had been patrol time when he and Raph had gotten home, and when they had gotten back from that they all went straight to bed, which meant he hadn't stepped foot in his lab since early yesterday morning.

He got up and went to the kitchen. Strangely enough, all three of his brothers were up already but Donnie didn't ponder that for long. He wanted his coffee. That was a mistake on his part. If he had stopped to wonder why they were all up at seven, when training didn't start till eight, he might have noticed the look that they traded.

As it happened, he didn't.

After his coffee, Donnie got up from the chair, stretched, and set off towards his lab.

"Where are ya going Don?" Mikey asked.

"Lab," Donnie answered, without wondering why Mikey had asked, or turning round. If he had, he _definitely _would have noticed the trying not to laugh look they all wore.

"Don't be late for training," Leo called after him. His only response was a grunt as Donnie disappeared from his view. The three grinned at each other, before nodding and creeping after him.

Donnie yawned, and opened the door of his lab. Then he stared. And stared. And stared.

Everything, absolutely _everything _in his lab was covered in tinfoil. The walls, the ceiling, the floor, the computer, his tools. There was not a spot that wasn't covered in shiny silver. Donnie took a deep breath, before turning round and glaring at his grinning brothers, with evil in his eyes.

"You have exactly five seconds to run."

They exchanged nervous looks, but Mikey still had time to yell "HIGH THREE!" before they all promptly ran for their life's from a raging Donatello.


	11. Gum

**A/N Extremely sorry for the short update, but I was working through some issues today and this is all I could do. Sorry. And to anyone who has rated or reviewed- you are so awesome. Thanks so much**

**Disclaimer: Turtles belong to Nickelodeon. Selfish people *pouts***

"Donnie stop! It hurts!"

"I can't stop April, it's stuck in in!"

"Stop pulling at it! OW!"

"I need to get it out ok?"

"Not so hard!"

Three brothers stood wide eyed outside Donnie's lab. When April had gotten home from school, she had went straight to the lab and… THIS is what had been going on for about fifteen minutes.

"Dudes, what are they DOING?" Mikey whispered.

Raph mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like "each other" but he was drowned out by Leo saying "All right team. We're going in to find out what they're doing."

MIkey nodded. "Yeah!"

Raph rolled his eyes. "I'm not sure I really want to," he muttered, but nodded anyway.

Leo nodded. "Okay. On three. Two. One…"

All three charged at the door and burst into the lab to find…

Donnie pulling gum out if April's hair?

"Guys? What's going on in here? We heard lots of… shouting," Leo said.

Donnie looked a little exasperated. "April got gum in her hair at school, and as you can see it's almost impossible to get out. What did you THINK was going on?"

The three exchanged a look, before muttering something and shuffling out of the lab.

Donnie rolled his eyes and tugged at the gum, causing a yelp from April.

Stupid brothers.


	12. Breathe

**A/N Another short update today… I'm sorry! But I swear, there is better coming soon. I think I am gonna do another autocorrect one, because that seems to be the most popular chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**Disclaimer: Why am I even doing these anymore? Everyone knows the turtles aren't mine…**

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

"Give it back!"

"Gotta catch me first shell for brains!"

_Ignore._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in._

CRASH!

"OW! You jerk!"

A loud thump.

_Wince._

_Breathe out._

_Breathe in. _

_Breathe out._

"Guys! What's going ON in here! And why does Mikey have a black eye?"

"He stole the TV remote!"

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

_Ignore._

"Well shut up! I'm trying to work!"

"Work, work work. That's all you ever do Donnie. Just RELAX for once would ya?"

"I'm not getting dragged into this fight too Raph."

"Well go away then."

A door slammed.

_Twitch._

_Breathe in._

_Breathe out._

"Now… where were we?"

A series of thumps, yelps, and what was probably the furniture collapsing reached the dojo.

"AAH! Help! SPLINTER!"

_Breathe in._

_Ignore. _

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Splinter cracked open an eye and sighed. He knew the silence he'd gotten at the start was to good to be true.

**Yeah it kinda sucks…. but please review anyway! They're addicting!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	13. Autocorrect 3

**A/N Here's Autocorrect part 3! This one has nothing to do with the other two, it's just all of them being hit by this terrible thing called AUTOCORRECT. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: *insert disclaimer about how I own nothing here***

Mikey: Hurry up collecting the pizza dude we're all really horny

Leo: In that case, I think I'll stay out a bit longer.

Mikey: ?

Leo: Really? You guys are HORNY?

Mikey: HUNGRY! Damn this phone…

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Raph: Are we going on patrol 2nite or r u grounded cause i've been outside your house for like ten mins.

Casey: Sorry just gimme sex

Raph: Uhhhh no thanks

Casey: SEX

Raph: Yeh I got it the first time

Casey: SEC! Well this has been a fun talk

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Raph: I feel kinda dick :-(

Donnie: Good to know

Raph: SICK!

Donnie: Get down here, I'll take your tiny adventure

Raph: Now Im confused

Donnie: Temper tantrum

Donnie: TEMPERATURE

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mr O'Neil: April, I'm going to the grave soon.

April: WHAT! You mean you're dying!? PHONE ME

Mr O'Neil: Garage. I meant garage. The phone changed it.

April: Thank God…..

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Casey: Where r u guys I thought u said you'd be in the lair.

Leo: We're shitting in the Shell Raiser waiting for you

Casey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Leo: What

Casey: I don't want 2 ride in the shell raiser then XD

Leo: Why

Casey: Reread ur first text

Leo: Sitting…

Casey: XP

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey: You coming on patrol tonight April?

April: Gimme two minutes, I'm painting my balls.

April: NAILS! I'm so mortified right now….

Mikey: If u hear hysterical laughter it isn't me

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Splinter: If you boys are late home I will lick your butts

Leo: WHAT

Raph: THE

Donnie: ACTUAL

Mikey: SHELL

Splinter: Is that not what you young ones say?

Raph: No Sensei

Mikey: We don't say we'll lick each other's butts

Splinter: I didn't say that. The phone changed it. I meant kick. That's embarrassing.

Donnie: Well this is awkward…

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey: You dudes fancy sweetporn on your pizza?

Raph: No not really. Weirdo

Mikey: What's wrong with corn?

Raph: The fact that u didn't say corn…

Mikey: Oooh….. Sweetcorn. I definitely meant sweetcorn.

Raph: Yeah, get some

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

April: I need a charger quick, my hoe's about to die

Donnie: Um….

April: PHONE!

April: Don't laugh

Donnie: I would never laugh at you April.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

From the pit, April could hear hysterical laughter from the lab.

"Sure Donnie," she muttered. "You'd never laugh at me."

But she couldn't help the tiny smile on her face even so.

**DONE. I hope you guys like this chapter. Please oh please review. I live off reviews. :D**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	14. Inquisitive

**A/N Remember what I said about hectic Wednesdays…. So this one is short. But hopefully sweet. I can't believe we're over 30 reviews. I was REALLY not expecting that. But thanks anyway, you guys are the best. And the turtles are about four in this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT no matter how many stars I wish on**

"Daddy."

"Yes Michelangelo?"

The two were sitting in the dojo. Mikey had been badly misbehaving all day, so Splinter had taken him into the dojo in hopes that meditation might calm him down. Those hopes were in vain though, as Mikey had been asking him all kinds of questions every five seconds.

Mikey fidgeted for a second before asking "Why can't I walk up walls?

"Gravity my son."

"What's gravy?"

"It's pronounced gravity, and it is a special kind of force that pushes us down"

"Why?"

Splinter blinked for a moment, thrown by his 4 year old son.

"I will tell you when you are old enough to understand my son."

"Why not now?"

"It uses complex words, words which I am unsure you will understand again."

"What does complex mean?"

"Complicated."

Mikey was silent for a moment, and Splinter heaved a silent sigh of relief. It seemed he had quietened his inquisitive son.

"What does complicated mean?"

Or perhaps not.

**Why does Splinter never come out on top in these? I don't hate him. Review, you know the drill. I have to run now.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	15. Who?

**A/N My muse isn't cooperating, I'm not having a good day, and I feel kinda sick. So this chapter is gonna suck :p Sorry :-(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles**

Two guys

Two personalities

Two different creatures

A ninja turtle or a hockey mask vigilante?

Brains or brawn?

Sweet or protective*?

Personality or looks?

For the life of her, April couldn't decide. She like both of them, she really really did. But she couldn't stand the thought of breaking one of their hearts by choosing the other. It seemed she was doing that anyway.

None of them seemed to realise that she had mad crushes on both of them. She wanted to be a girlfriend soon. She was just taking her time to decide who the boyfriend would be.

So who would it be?

The sweet, awkward, adorkable turtle?

Or the fierce, protective, funny hockey player?

Two guys.

Two personalities.

Two different creatures.

Donnie or Casey?

***Yeah, I know Donnie is really protective too, but I couldn't come up with anything…**

**To make up for the short chapters recently, I'm planning on a big chapter at the weekend. So prepare yourselves for all the fluff I'm planning in that chapter, to make up for the past few ones.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	16. Returning the favour 1

**A/N HAPPY FRIDAY! I love Friday's….. And here, as promised, is the fluffiest one yet! Well, this and the next few chapters. This one is gonna be split into four parts, so I don't end up with a "drabble" with like 8000 words. Sorry for updating late, my parents took my laptop and I wasn't allowed it back until I tidied my room. Thank you SOOOO much to anyone who faved, followed or reviewed. I love you all. (I hope that didn't sound creepy.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything turtle related.**

Donnie bit his lip in concentration, forcing his bleary eyes to stay open as he poured one chemical solution into another. Studying the results for a moment, he sighed and grabbed a pencil and a sheet of paper covered in formulas and scribbled some more notes onto the paper.

Now where was the magnesium sulphate?

Donnie got up from his chair, stretched, and began looking for the chemical, deliberately avoiding looking at the clock. He knew it was late, he knew he should be sleeping, and he knew that he was going to get his ass kicked in morning training, but he could succumb to sleep NOW. He had to find a retro mutagen for Kirby O'Neil!

He opened a drawer with lots of little bottles in it and snatched up the one he was looking for. Returning to his experiment, he measured out a spatula of the stuff, then stared unseeingly at the liquid. The stuff was kind of orange, a little like the colour of April's hair…

Donnie snapped out his trance and pulled the formula paper towards him again. He had work to do. Fighting off a yawn, he continued to add to the experiment and take the occasional note.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Upstairs, Leo was having trouble sleeping. He should have felt exhausted after that sparring match he had taken with Raph earlier, but he felt like something wasn't quite…. right.

He twisted over on to his stomach and snuggled into the bed further. He managed to stay like this for all of five minutes, before sighing in defeat and sitting up. Maybe he should get a drink.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Back in the lab, Donnie was barely even conscious even though he had drank a whole cup of coffee no less than fifteen minutes ago. The experiment had now turned a strange shade of pink. Donnie frowned at the vial. It shouldn't look like this. Maybe he had added too much mutant DNA? No, he had already figured out how much he should be using and he was using a perfect amount of his DNA. Donnie lost against the yawn this time, and he popped his back.

_You need to go to bed! You can't work on anything like this!_ a voice at the back his mind piped up. Probably his conscience or something.

"No," Donnie mumbled. "Just ten more minutes. Then I'll sleep."

He yawned again and blinked hard, doing his best to stay awake.

"Just ten minutes…"

"Donnie?"

Donnie jumped (waking himself up slightly) and twisted around to come face to face with his eldest brother, who was looking at him with a mixture of concern, exasperation and shock evident on his face.

"Could ask you the same question…"

Donnie sounded so fragile. He shouldn't be doing this at this time, and Donnie clearly knew that if the dark bags under his eyes said anything for him.

"I couldn't sleep and I came down to get a drink, only to find the light still on in here, with YOU trying to work on the retro mutagen even though you can barely keep your eyes open!" Leo retorted. Was it just him or did Donnie deflate slightly?

"Just ten minutes Leo," Donnie slurred sleepily. "Gotta get better…" he muttered, almost to himself. However, Leo heard him and stepped forward, his big brother instincts kicking in.

"Get better?" he asked, laying a hand on his little brothers shoulder.

Donnie relaxed into the touch, but shook his head. "Nah. Doesn't matter."

"It does to me."

"Yeah, well not to me."

"Donatello. Answer me. What do you mean?"

Yikes. If Leo was full naming him, this was serious.

"It's just…"

"Yeah?"

Donnie shut his eyes tight, before snapping them open. He best just get this out.

"I gotta get better at the stuff I can do. You know... " He yawned. "I'm the brains of the team, it's the only thing I can do. I'm not a good ninja, I'm not as strong and fast as you guys, I'm supposed to be smart. I'm supposed to make things easier for us. I'm supposed to FIX things. And if I can't even create a retro-mutagen, then-"

He cut off. He didn't want to talk anymore. He didn't even want to work anymore. He just wanted to curl up in a ball in the corner of a dark room and never come out again.

Leo had listened to this, his mind reeling. Did Donnie really think this? That he was only there to think for them?

_Geez, _he thought. _What the shell is making him think like this? _

Donnie heard Leo's silence. So it was true. His leader, his older brother, really thought this too.

"I'm just gonna…" he trailed off miserably, turning back to the experiment. Leo snapped out of his thought process, and turned to the exhausted frame of his little brother.

"Donnie? Donnie look at me."

Donnie froze, before slowly swiveling around to face the leader in blue.

"Yeah?"

Leo took a deep breath, preparing himself for this speech.

"Do you honestly believe that?" was the first thing from his mouth. "Do you honestly think that all you are to us is a brain? That you're only there to make our patrols easier for us, and that you're not a good ninja? Because if you do, then BOY have I got news for you. Yes, you make our missions and patrols easier by inventing the grappling hooks, the smoke bombs, the T-Phones, and all your other countless inventions, but that's not why we love you. Yes, you fix things for us, but that's not why we love you. We love you because you're out brother Donnie. You're the one that is able to pick up the pieces and have the patience none of us could ever hope to have. You're the one who has saved our butts so many times. You're the one who has treated our injuries. You're the one who we can always count on-" he swallowed. "Not just to have our backs but to always… listen."

Donnie stared wide-eyed up at Leo, taking in everything he had just said. Leo was giving him a small smile now, and Donnie couldn't help involuntary returning that smile. And the next thing he knew, his face was in the front of Leo's shell and his arms were wrapped around the back of it.

Leo rubbed his shell soothingly, the two staying like this for a good few minutes before Donnie broke away, yawning hugely.

"And now," he said drowsily. "I think I am ready for bed."

Leo grinned. "Even if you didn't think you were, you'd still be going now," he said. "C'mon." He pulled his younger brother to his feet and the two stumbled awkwardly upstairs.

Donnie pushed the door to his room open, immediately diving under the duvet. Leo smiled fondly before retreating out of the room.

"G'night Leo," Donnie mumbled from his bed. "And thanks. For everything."

"Anytime little brother," came a whisper from the doorway, before Leo headed to his own room to finally catch some sleep.

**Oh good, I'm finally done. I'm not too good at writing emotional speeches as you can probably tell, but that's why I'm writing these; because I want to get better at writing. Please review! They make me happier than Fanta does!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	17. Hard Knock Life

**A/N What can I say? I saw Annie today and I've had hard knock life stuck in my head all day. So instead of Returning the favour 2, you're getting… this. Not my best, but I needed an outlet to get this song out of my head… Hope you like! *starts singing hard knock life***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles or the song. Whhhhhyyyyyy?**

"_It's the hard knock life for us! It's the hard knock life for us!"_

Raph growled and turned up the TV a little higher. It wasn't like there was anything particularly interesting on, he just wanted to drown out Mikey's singing. He had no idea what Mikey and Donnie had been watching on Donnie's laptop in the lab, but whatever it was he was SO putting on the list of movies Mikey was no longer allowed to watch.

" '_Stead of treating we get tricked! 'Stead of kisses we get kicked!"_

Raph narrowed his eyes and reached for his sai, wondering if threatening Mikey would make a difference this time. Probably not.

"_It's the hard knock life!"_

There was some humming after this. Raph held his breath, hoping that the song was done. He was out of luck. Mikey began singing the same words again, this time a little higher. Raph glared and got up from the sofa. He was putting an end to this.

"_Don't it feel like the wind is always howling? Don't it seem like there's never any light?"_

Wait… was that Donnie singing too? Raph kicked the door open. His suspicions were correct. His two younger brother's were both singing at the top of their lungs. They didn't even notice him in the kitchen too.

"_Once day do you wanna throw the towel in? It's easier than putting up a fight."_

Raph cleared his throat. They both jumped before turning to him, smiling sheepishly.

"Hey Raph! Did ya hear us singing?" Mikey grinned at him.

"Yeah I heard ya! So did the whole of New York! Mind shutting your mouths, or will I have to shut them for ya?" he snarled, glaring at them.

Mikey and Donnie exchanged a look. If Raph didn't know any better, he would've thought they were trying not to laugh. But he DID know them (though right now he kinda wished he didn't) and there was no way ANYONE would laugh when Raph was in a mood like this.

"Okay Raph," Donnie got out. "We'll be quieter."

Raph grunted. "You'd better be," he muttered and stormed out of the kitchen. Honestly, could his brothers get anymore annoying?

"_Empty belly life. Rotten smelly life!"_

Yes. Apparently they could.

Raph stood outside the kitchen for a moment, contemplating whether or not he should knock their teeth in now or later. Later, he decided. The wrestling was coming on. Maybe turning up the volume up full would drown out that terrible singing.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

No it wouldn't. Raph had been sitting with his beak about five centimeters away from the screen and he could barely hear anything apart from "hard knock life" for the twenty seventh time in a row.

_It's later now, _he decided. _I can punch them._

"GUYS!" he screeched as soon as he entered the kitchen for a second time. "WHY WON'T YOU SHUT UP!?"

"Because it's the catchiest tune in history!" Mikey protested. Raph reached over and slapped him over the back off the head. Mikey glared at him and rubbed the back of his head.

"Oh c'mon Raph. We're only singing." Donnie put in. Unwisely.

"Yeah well DON'T. If you really have to, why don't you sing in the SOUNDPROOFED lab?" Raph questioned. That was a good question actually.

"Well DUH. Because if it's soundproofed, how can we annoy you?" Mikey grinned.

"MIKEY!" Donnie yelled.

"Uh… you didn't hear anything," Mikey said nervously.

Raph began breathing deeply. "You mean you've only been doing this to…"

"RUN!" shouted Mikey, before him and Donnie booked it towards the lab while dodging the blows that Raph was dealing out.


	18. Nightmares 2

**A/N Quick update. Again. I don't have an excuse. I'm sorry. I'm writing this fluff cause it makes me feel better. I love anyone who rated or reviewed. Peace out.**

**Disclaimer: Can't you see I'm sad enough already? Do I really need to re-establish I don't own the turtles?**

"RAPH!"

Raph groaned and opened his eyes. He had been having such a nice dream too….

"Mikey? Knuckle head? Whatd'ya want? It's," he glanced at his clock. "Three AM!"

Mikey fidgeted and stared at his three toed feet.

"I had a nightmare.." he whispered.

Raph sighed, and moved over in his bed a little. Mikey looked up and smiled a little, before diving in beside Raph. He twisted round to get comfortable, then finally lay still. He was snuggled up next to Raph's plastron with his big brother's arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"What was it 'bout this time?" he asked once they were both settled.

"We were fighting Shredder again… He aimed for Sensei first. Squashed him just like a fly. Then he went after Leo and Don. He got them both with just one hit. Then it was me…"

Raph didn't miss the shudder that went through Mike (how could he anyway, the guy was snuggled right into his) and he pulled Mikey close.

"Yeah? Then what?"

"You tried to protect me Raph. He was about to slice me but you…" he hesitated. "Y-you pushed me out the way and he got you instead."

With that, Mikey turned his face and kept it hidden in the red banded turtles side. Raph stroked the back of his head, thinking furiously about Shredder. How dare the man was still making his baby brother suffer even though they were safe in the sewers?

"Shh… S'Okay Mikey. It didn't really happen. You're OK, I'm fine, we're all good. You don't need to worry."

Eventually Mikey pulled his face back, his eyes suspiciously red.

"I'm OK now," he managed.

"Ready to sleep?" questioned Raph.

Mikey nodded and they both shut their eyes.

"You were really brave…" Mikey murmured before sleep overtook him.

Raph smiled.

"Love ya Mikey."


	19. Studying

**A/N A guest reviewed asking the next chapter to be Apritello fluff. So here you go! But of course because I'm awkward and weird I can't actually write them as a couple so yeah… But don't turn away! This IS Donnie and April fluff with some awkward romance moments. Wow, this authors note barely makes sense. I say it's because it's Monday and my brain gets annoyed that it has to be used again.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing… PHYSC! That's a double negative which means I DO in fact own something… the plot. That's it. *grumpy face***

"Hey April! How was school?" asked Mikey the moment April arrived in the lair. He bounced up towards her and gave her an enthusiastic hug.

"Great to see you too Mikey!" laughed April, hugging him back. "School was boring as usual."

"April? Is that-" Donnie came out of the lab and his jaw dropped as soon as he saw who April was hugging. But before he could interfere, April pulled away.

"Donnie! Just who I wanted to see!" she said warmly, stepping over to him.

"Uh- Really?" said Donnie. He could feel his cheeks heating up and he focused all his power into stopping them from turning red.

"Yeah! I don't understand this physics homework at all, and I thought you could help since you're so smart. And then I was wondering if you could help me with some moves in the dojo?" April's bright blue eyes looked at him expectantly.

It took Donnie a few seconds to comprehend what April was saying.

"Me? Help you? Physics? Dojo? Uh- I mean. Yes! Of course! I'd love to help! In fact, why don't we start on that homework right now?" He asked all in a rush.

April laughed at his fluster. "Why not? See you later guys!" she called to the other three turtles who were watching Space Heroes (Leo and Mikey) or making snide comments about Space Heroes (Raph).

Raph watched them leave. He was about to shout something back to Don (about not forcing her to stay in), but then he realised two things:

He didn't want to ruin his brothers chance with April

It had been a whole ten seconds since he'd made fun of this dumb show.

So Raph didn't say a word.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

"Wow Donnie. It never ceases to amaze me how a turtle in the sewers got so smart!" April commented as Don went through her homework with her.

"Well, I've always loved learning I guess," shrugged Donnie but that was all he said before explaining formulas again.

April was a little disappointed that she hadn't gotten him to blush. It was kinda cute. And OK, she'd be lying if she said the only reason she'd wanted him to help with her science was because she needed help on it…

_No April, _she thought. _You don't have TIME for a boyfriend. And even if you did, what about Casey? It'd break his heart!_

_You're doing that to both of them by ignoring their feelings to you anyway,_ a spiteful voice in her head cut in.

_Oh shut up,_ thought April to herself. _Still… It would be nice having a boyfriend like Don..._

"...and therefore, you then know how to find the force, energy and power!" Donnie exclaimed. "Uh, April?" he added, seeing her whispering to herself.

"I'm fine! I'm great, never been better!" she quickly said. "So I can do this homework now, yeah?"

"Mmm," Donnie nodded. _Was April blushing?_

"Good!" she said, before shivering. "It's freezing down here. How do you guys stand it?"

Donnie shrugged. Her face had returned to its normal complexion. Maybe he had just imagined it. "I guess we all just got used to it. You could move a little closer if you…." He realised he had spoken his thoughts out loud and immediately turned his head away to hide his reddening face. "Um… I mean-"

He was cut off as he realised that April was pressed up against him. He awkwardly put an arm around her shoulders and April smiled and settled in.

"Right! Now I've got maths homework!"

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

The ending credits for Space Heroes went up and Raph pounced on the remote before Leo could put on the seventeenth episode in a row.

"Raph!" yelped Leo. "I don't do that when you want to watch your shows!"

"Yeah, but mine aren't lame like yours," Raph shrugged, tossing the remote and catching it carelessly. Suddenly he grinned as he realised he could liven things up a bit.

"If you want it so much," he smirked standing up. "Why don't you come get it?"

With a growl, Leo leapt up and tackled Raph. Raph cursed and began wrestling with Leo. He'd underestimated his speed. Mikey took one look at his brothers behind him, before shrugging.

"TURTLE PILE! BOOYAKASHA!" he screeched before launching himself on top of them both.

"MIKEY!" two twin replies met his ears.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie only just became aware of his surroundings when he heard the commotion outside. He had gone completely into his own little smart world with April, and the two had been sitting side by side, Donnie's arm around April's shoulder, April squashed next to Donnie's plastron.

"Done!" April grinned triumphantly, slamming her textbook shut.

"Great! You think you're ready to tackle that test next week now?" he asked her.

April nodded. "I think so. But maybe… I could study here after school someday. Like… study with you? Like this?"

She wasn't just referring to their location and study methods. She was referring to the way they were sitting, and she hoped Donnie would be able to take the hint.

Actually, Donnie was gobsmacked. She wanted to spend time with him? Alone time with him?

_Don't be an idiot this time,_ he told himself. _Just reply normally._

"YES!" he shouted. "Um.." he leaned back in the chair a little, still holding onto April's shoulder. "I mean, yeah sure. If you want," he quickly said, trying to play off his earlier outburst.

April grinned and put her head on his shoulder.

"It's a date."

**Told you guys I can't do romance… Hope you like it. Sorry to any Capril shippers who weren't keen on this. I only really added in the bits with the other turtles for comic relief (for me. If you guys found it funny, then that's just a bonus). Please review! I LIVE OFF REVIEWS!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	20. New Beginnings

**A/N Oh look! It's another short chapter! TMNT Fanatic's speciality! AAH! Why don't I have any time for long chapters? Hope you enjoy anyway. Thanks to all reviewers and raters.**

**Disclaimer: I have not kidnapped the- er I mean, I do not own the turtles.**

Splinter stared down at his new body once again. He was in the safety of an abandoned subway track now, out of sight from humans. On one of his old kimonos lay four baby turtles under a patchwork blanket of four colours: Blue, red, purple and orange.

One had flecks of white on his head and ocean blue eyes. He was the second tallest and Splinter had decided he was the oldest. He had named him Leonardo.

Another was a slightly darker green than the others. He had neon green eyes and was the second shortest. Splinter had deemed him the second oldest and called him Raphael.

A third was taller and leaner. He had a gap in his teeth which resulted in him whistling whilst he was snoring. He was the tallest with reddish brown eyes. Splinter had called him Donatello and decided he was the second youngest.

The last was spring green in colour with freckles on his cheeks. He had baby blue eyes and was the smallest and youngest. Splinter named him Michelangelo.

And now there he was, a mutant rat in the sewers with four baby turtles to look after. He wasn't sure how to feel about this. Splinter didn't know if he was ready to attempt looking after children yet after what had happened to his poor Miwa, but he couldn't have just left them there in the alleyway.

Suddenly, the youngest started whimpering and screwing up his eyes. Whilst twisting around, he accidentally kicked Donatello and managed to tug the blanket off the rest of his brothers with resulted in all four of them beginning to whimper.

Splinter sighed and gently began to awaken the turtles. "Little troublemaker aren't you Michelangelo?" he asked fondly. Michelangelo didn't make any noises but he seemed rather pleased with himself. He crawled over to Splinter and wrapped his long pink tail around him. Splinter chuckled and watched the way he seemed fascinated with it. (HE certainly wasn't keen on it.)

Donatello blinked and stared right at Splinter, cocking his head on one side.

"D-d."

Splinter stared at him wide eyed. "Donatello?" he enquired.

The tot screwed up his face. "D-da-dada?" he asked. Splinter caught his breath. His eyes were suspiciously moist.

"Dada?" Leonardo said. "Dada!"

Raphael scowled slightly. "D-d-da." he frowned. "Dada?" he finally managed.

"Da?" Michelangelo said in confusion. "Da! Dadadada!" he giggled and clambered on to Splinter's lap and was quickly followed by his brothers.

"Yes. Yes I am your father and you are my sons," he said hugging them tight. They squirmed a little but settled down and began to nod off.

"And I will protect you till the end. Even if it means forbidding you from going to the surface forever," he whispered.

**Hmm…. I don't like this one. But hey, I can settle for second best in this instance. Please review!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	21. Mario Kart

**A/N I'm tired… that's my excuse for writing this fluffy mess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the lean green ninja team. Or Mario Kart**

"Hey! You're cheating!"

"It's a free race shell for brains," Raph smirked as he booted Mikey off the Rainbow Road race track. Mikey scowled, but his eyes were full of smiles.

After all, it wasn't often all four of them just chilled and played video games.

"What does the red shell do?" asked Donnie . He wasn't used to playing this game. Or any kind of video game actually. A mischievous look crossed Mikey's freckled face.

"You don't wanna use that dude. It blows up in your face!"

Donnie frowned a little disbelievingly. "Really?" he asked.

Mikey nodded. "Really. In fact you should just- WAUGH!" Before he could finish that sentence, Donnie had used the red shell, sending Mikey off the edge again.

"Blows up in your face huh?" he smirked. Mikey rolled his eyes.

"I swear you're all against me just cause I'm the best and you know I'm gonna win the race for the eighth time in a row," he muttered.

Leo raised a (non existent) eyebrow. "Yeah? Then how come you're in last place?"

Mikey's jaw dropped. "I- huh? How did?" he shook his head. "So you wanna play it this way huh bros? Well… WATCH OUT FOR THIS ROCKET!"

Mikey's character changed into a rocket and began speeding it's way up the track- bashing Raph and Donnie off in the process. They both groaned and glared at Mikey who jumped up.

"WOO HOO! KARMA bros. Karma!" he sang dancing around the room before Raph stuck out his foot and tripped up his youngest brother. Mikey just stuck his tongue out and focused in the game once more.

Mikey, Raph and Donnie were pretty much neck and neck, coming up to the finish line.

"Who's it gonna be? The nerdy Donatello? The hotheaded Raphael? Or the super amazing fantastic fabulous and in all ways better-"

A rocket whooshed past and knocked the three of the track.

"Leo?" Mikey squeaked.

Leo smirked as he whizzed past the finish line. "What? You guys were so busy arguing that you didn't even notice."

"Get him!" shouted Raph and the three remaining turtles leapt on top of Leo. Pretty soon, it had turned into a free for all wrestling match. Not like the ones they had when they were mad at each other though. This was just a friendly match.

A wise pair of eyes watched his children play. It wasn't often they got on so well, so Splinter, like any parent, was just enjoying the fact that his boys weren't arguing. After all, they had so much on their minds recently; it was good to see them just relaxing.


	22. Unfortunate 1

**A/N Thank you all sooo much for all your kind reviews. You guys are the best! I noticed we're actually pretty close to one hundred reviews! When I started this, I seriously didn't think I'd get that many till something like March! So when we reach 100, you'll be getting an extra long fluffy chapter. All the more reason to review right? Hehe. Remember, requests are open! **

**Disclaimer: I am not a mutant, ninja, or turtle. I AM a teenager, but I guess being a quarter like the turtles isn't enough to let you own them.**

"And be careful!"

"Whatever dude!" Michelangelo called as he skipped out of the lair and into the sewers. Overprotective Leo. Mikey was perfectly capable of picking up the pizza without dying or anything.

He hummed to himself as he broke into a jog, before running full force and adding in some flips and spins as he went. Letting out a whoop, Mikey giggled as he heard it echo, then skidded to a halt when he got to the manhole ladder.

"Thank you ladies and gentlemen! I'll be here all week!" he called and bowed to an imaginary audience. Mikey then hopped up the ladder and scrambled up to the rooftop quicker than… he screwed up his face in thought. Quicker than something really fast, he decided.

Racing over the rooftops, Mikey began to let his thoughts wander to some weird stuff.

_I wonder if Donnie could invent a mini freezer with legs with Ice Cream Kitty, _he wondered. That would definitely be cool. He could practically see her right now, running aside him.

_Or even better, a mini jet pack! The heat from the rocket booster might melt her though… _

Mikey stopped when he reached a very large gap between two rooftops.

"What's this? It seems that our hero has encountered a problem!" he said in a hushed tone, speaking like a presenter in a nature show.

"Problem? Nothing is a problem for Hamato Michelangelo!" he declared in his normal voice before stepping back a few inches. Tongue poking out the side of his mouth in concentration, he took a run up and jumped….

Landing flawlessly on his feet on the other side.

"And the crowd goes wild! Mikey, Mikey-"

"Why good evening Michelangelo."

Mikey whipped around only to find his older brother Raph sitting on the building.

"Raph? What are you doing out here?" Anyone else might have been embarrassed, but Mikey was practically immune to being embarrassed by now.

Raph shrugged. "Stuff. Bet up some purple dragons with Casey earlier, but he had to get going."

Mikey nodded. "Well come on dude. I was just about to pick up the pizza."

Raph stood up and stretched. "Really? Cause it looked to me like you were about to announce yourself as the winner of your own competition."

Mikey rolled his eyes. "It's not a competition. I'm the HERO. See?"

Raph blinked. "Uh, no. Actually, I DON'T see." Mikey opened his mouth but Raph covered it with his hand.

"Don't bother your tiny mind trying to explain. Let's just go get that pizza." Mikey nodded, ignoring the insult.

"Got it bro!"

"Well if it isn't Michelangelo and Raphael."

Both of them twisted round and saw they were face to face with Dogpound and Fishface.

"Great! I was beginning to think I wasn't gonna get a proper fight tonight!" Raph smirked, twirling his sai and eyeing Fishface dangerously. He turned to Mikey.

"You good taking on Dogpound Mike?" Mikey grinned and pulled his nunchucks out of his belt.

"Like a turtle do dude!"

**So, there's part one. Should I really be starting a new arc when I still have to finish Returning the favour? No, I shouldn't. But hey. Please review! I'm addicted to reviews!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	23. Too Far

**A/N Oh for crying out loud I've had to type this document up three times already! What the hell is wrong with this freaking laptop!? I only got it a freaking MONTH AGO!**

**A/N 2 Ahem. Sorry for the outburst, but my laptop is being really annoying. Ignore the above note, and on to the story. This is complete and utter hurt/comfort FLUFF. Oh the fluff. I almost got a cavity writing this. Thanks to my wonderful reviewers and raters!**

**Disclaimer: TMNT Fanatic does not own the turtles she is a fanatic about.**

Mikey watched with baited breath as he saw Raph heading up the stairs to his room. This was gonna be great… Raph was just so easy to prank. Like, even easier than usual.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Raph stomped upstairs to his room. He wasn't in a great mood, since Leo had just beaten him in ANOTHER sparring match. Ugh, why did he have to be so smug about everything all the time? It wasn't just Leo Raph was mad at- Mikey had been bombarding him with pranks recently.

Raph shook his head. This wasn't anything beating the crap out of his punching back wouldn't fix. He kicked opened his bedroom door.

That was a mistake.

He was showered with a bucket of water balloons. Wait, that wasn't water….. it was paint. PINK paint. With silver sparkles in it. The bucket clanged on to his head and Raph felt his jaw tighten. That was it.

He heard an outbreak of giggle a few metres away from him. "D-dude! You make it s-so easy!" Mikey broke into giggle again, gasping for air. Raph's eyes narrowed until he could practically feel the steam coming out of his ears.

"Mikey."

"Y-yeah?" He was still laughing. Raph would put an end to that.

Raph pulled the bucket off of his head. Mikey watched his facial expression carefully, then gulped. Normally Raph was just angry when Mikey pranked him. Occasionally furious. But Raph was past furious now. He looked livid.

_Did I make a mistake?_ Mikey wondered.

"Why you gotta keep playing these pranks Mikey? Just grow up would ya? Seriously, you're just a nuisance. To me and to everyone else. You're not even a good ninja. We just have to look out for you all the time. We could probably do better if you weren't with us. You never do anything, just set off alarms and play these stupid pranks that everyone hates! Just.. just go away Mikey! JUST LEAVE!"

Mikey stared wide eyed at Raph. He could feel tears welling up in his eyes.

"R-Raph? You don't really m-mean that. Do you?" he whispered.

Raph glared at him and stomped into his room (even though he was still covered in paint) and slammed the door. Mikey stared after him, the tears threatening to spill now. Was he really only a nuisance? Were the others really better off without him?

Mikey scampered downstairs, past the living room and into the sewers. He didn't know where he was going. He just wanted to go away. So he continued to run. He just ran and ran and ran.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Raph stared up at his ceiling. _What have I done? _he thought in horror. _Oh man. Oh Mikey, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I was just so…. angry._

Raph clenched his fist. He hated his temper. He hated his big mouth. He hated himself.

_You just had to say those things, didn't ya? You couldn't just have ignored those dumb pranks could ya? You just had to make your baby brother cry._

Raph shut his eyes tight. _I made him cry. I made MIKEY cry. _

"Well lying here thinking about all this isn't gonna change anything," he mumbled. "I gotta go make things right."

Raph sat up and adjusted his mask. He jumped up off his bed and opened the door setting off towards Mikey's room. He tapped on the door and waited. Nothing.

"Mikey? You in there?" Silence. Raph frowned and opened the door. It was empty.

Raph's eyes widened. He began to search frantically in the other rooms of the lair. _C'mon Mikey. You gotta be here._

But he had to accept it. Mikey had left the lair. Raph felt himself fill with dread. What if Mikey had gone up to the surface? What if he was in trouble with the Kraang? Or _please no _maybe he had come face to face with Shredder?

_No! Think logically Raph! Mikey doesn't normally go topside when he's upset. Normally he just hides somewhere in the sewers. …..But where?_

The hothead frowned in thought before his eyes widened in realization. _That's it! He's gotta be there!_

Raph raced out of the lair determindley. _Don't worry baby bro. I'm coming._

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey buried his head in his knees, finally letting the tears flow. He was in his "special place" as he used to call it when he was younger. It was actually just a small hole in the wall, about half the size of the shell raiser. He and Raph had found it when they were about seven. They had never told the others. It was one of their secrets. Raph didn't go there anymore though. Mikey was pretty sure that he had forgotten about it.

A few more sobs shook his frame and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter. He didn't want to think about Raph just now. He didn't want to think about anything right now. He just wanted to stay here in his own self pity forever.

"Mikey!" Raph was panting hard after running the whole way. But the whole tiring journey had done nothing to prepare himself for the state Mikey was in. His baby brother was crying into his knees, curling into himself as sobs shook his knees.

"Oh Mikey…" Raph attempted to put an arm round him but Mikey jerked away. Raph stared in shock. In the whole time he had known Mikey, he had never ever shied away from a hug.

_Why? Why am I such an idiot? _he thought bitterly.

"G-go away!" Mikey spluttered, looking up for the first time. Raph almost flinched. Mikey's eyes were red and his mask was completely sodden. He was gasping hard like he had been earlier but this time not from laughter. This time from crying.

"You don't c-care about me! You practically said yourself! S-so just go!" he shouted tears streaming down his face, wriggling further away.

Raph growled under his breath. Mikey's words had struck home. Raph knew that his mouth tended to work faster than his brain, but seriously? He had actually made his baby brother believe that he didn't care?

"Mikey…" it seemed that that was all Raph was capable of saying.

Mikey just hiccuped and sniffed.

Raph sat down near Mikey, but still far enough that Mikey didn't attempt to move.

"OK buddy, just listen to me. I don't care if you don't talk back to me, but I gotta know that you're listening. OK?" He waited. Then slowly, he saw Mikey nod into his knees, shoulders still shaking.

"OK. Now Mikey, I can't even begin to say how sorry I am. I don't even know why I got so mad. It was just a harmless prank." he hesitated. That was the easy bit done.

"You remember when I said you were a nuisance? It's not true. You're not a nuisance, you're my baby brother and there is no way I could EVER call you a nuisance and mean it. You're an amazing ninja too. You don't just screw things up, if anything that's ME who does that cause I'm so impulsive. And… even though you can be kinda annoying sometimes… " he swallowed. "At the end of the day you're my brother, my baby brother.I don't want you to leave, I want you in my sight so I know you're OK. I… I love you Mikey. Should've told you that sooner." Raph said. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the wall.

Mikey sat in the same position, but his sobs had turned into sniffles now. His mind was reeling. He didn't know what to say. It wasn't common for Raph to show affection, so for him to say all that…

Mikey slowly lifted his head up. He wiped his nose, blinked a few times before finally speaking.

"Raph? C-can I have that hug now?"

The next thing he knew he was wrapped in a strong comforting embrace. Mikey hiccuped a few times and snuggled up against Raph, beginning to cry again.

Raph rubbed the top of his head whilst murmuring nonsense. It seemed to help Mikey calm down a bit and he slowly stopped his crying.

"I won't play pranks anymore if you don't want me to Raphie. I-I guess I was going a little too far…"

"Don't stop playing pranks Mikey. It's what you do. I shouldn't have overreacted…" the red banded turtle mumbled, continuing to rub the top of his head.

Finally, Mikey broke away from the hug and looked at Raph properly. He giggled a little.

"Raphie! You're still pink!"

Raph just shrugged and grinned. "Had more things to worry about than taking a shower baby brat."

Mikey mock glared. "You're not gonna start calling me that again right?"

Raph smirked. "Depends. You gonna keep calling me Raphie?"

Mikey nodded. "Uh huh."

"Well you're now called baby brat in my eyes," Raph announced.

Mikey tried to retort, but was broken of by a huge yawn. "I'm tired," he said.

Raph nodded. "Same. Wanna go back?"

Mikey shook his head. "Nah… I wanna stay here for a while." He turned his puppy dog eyes on Raph. "Please?"

"Course Mikey. We can stay," confirmed Raph, sending a quick text to Leo telling him that he and Mikey were out.

"Good," Mikey murmured dreamily and rested his head on his older brother. The red banded turtle pulled him closer and rested his head on top of Mikey's.

"Hey Raphie?"

"Mmm?"

"I love you too," Mikey whispered. Raph's grip tightened around Mikey and Mikey grinned. The two sat there in their own little world, hugging each other tight with identical grins on their faces.

Once they returned home, it was time for patrol. (Leo and Donnie had decided not to question why Mikey's eyes were still a little red and why Raph was half pink.)

And if when Raph went to bed that night with someone else curled up beside their big brother, then that was between him and Mikey

**That's not supposed to imply T-Cest at the end btw. And now I'm gonna call it a night.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	24. Rest

**A/N Woah, woah woah. Woah. WHAT. I am seriously at 112 reviews!? *fangirl squeal and dances around the room* I know I promised extra long with extra fluff… so here you are. Love my raters and reviewers! This is set right after 'The Gauntlet' Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Turtles are Nickelodeons.**

There was no doubt about it- the four turtle brothers were completely shattered. They had failed to save April's dad, had a mega fight with Bradford and Xavier and then come face to face with The Shredder. All four were bruised and beaten to a bloody pulp.

Shattered was kind of an understatement.

"Prepare yourself my sons. For we are now at war," Sensei spoke to his four sons. "Now get some rest- you need it. April, I shall escort you home to your father."

April sniffed and wiped her eyes before standing up. She turned to look at the four for the first time since they'd gotten back to the lair and gasped.

"Guys! You-"

"We'll be fine April," Donnie said wearily. "Don't worry about it."

"But this is all my-"

"No. It's not your fault April." That was Leo.

"But you wouldn't have met Shredder if you hadn't been trying to save my dad!"

"If it's anyones fault, it's the Kraang. They're the ones who kidnapped your father in the first place." Leo's voice was comforting to April. She hesitated for a moment before nodding.

"Yeah. You're right. Get better guys." She said finally before turning to Splinter. "I'm ready to go."

Splinter nodded. "Let us go Miss O'Neil. Boys." He looked at them sternly. "When I said get some rest, I meant it. No training Leonardo and Raphael, no working in the lab Donatello and no video games Michelangelo. Do I make myself clear?"

"Hai Sensei." were the four soft replies before Splinter and April left the lair. None of the turtles moved. Mikey was the first to speak.

"This sucks."

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious," Raph muttered snarkily, leaning his head back on the pinball machine.

Mikey opened his mouth but Leo cut in. "Don't start you two. You heard Splinter. We need to-"

"Get some rest. We know Leo, we were there," Raph interrupted, scowling at his older brother.

"But just in case you haven't noticed, none of us really feel like getting up and trudging upstairs like this."

Mikey nodded. "Yeah. Even my bruises have bruises. And the bruises that the bruises have have bruises. And-" He saw Raph glaring at him. "And so on and so forth."

There was silence again. This time it was Donnie that broke it. "I can't believe after all this we didn't even manage to save April's father," he said gloomily.

Raph snorted. "Yeah, well knucklehead over there made sure of that," he said scornfully, nodding his head in Mikey's direction.

Mikey ducked his head, but Raph saw the pain and hurt flash across his face before he did so. _Oh well done. You've just created a new problem to fix, _he thought to himself angrily.

Mikey wriggled around a little before rolling on to his shell and sighing.

"I'm sorry bros. Sorry that I screwed up so bad. I know it was all my fault that April's dad got captured again…" he hesitated before adding in a tiny voice. "But you don't have to keep rubbing it in."

Raph winced- partly because of what Mikey had said and partly because his elbow had just twinged with pain.

"Didn't mean to rub it in bro. M'just tired. Need some rest." It wasn't much of an apology Raph knew, but it was all he really felt like saying. He was exhausted. The red banded turtle buried his head in his hands and stayed like that until he heard some shuffling. He abruptly looked up (and felt another tweak of pain) and saw that Leo was slowly moving towards the middle of the room. When the oldest brother finally got there, he lay down on his shell, stretched his legs out and closed his eyes.

"Leo? What are you doing?" asked Donnie.

"Resting. Like you should all be doing." Leo answered, without opening his eyes. The three watched their older brother for a moment, before exchanging a look and crawling over to lie in a circle. They lay in the middle of the floor, heads almost touching. Raph didn't miss how Mikey parked himself next to Raph, nor did he miss the way Mikey's hand slightly brush against his shell.

He grabbed Mikey's hand causing the youngest to look up at him. "Sorry for earlier Mike. I didn't mean it lil bro, you know that." he whispered softly.

Mikey gave a small smile. "Course I did bro," he answered, squeezing Raph's hand.

Leo hoped no one noticed his smile. Raph was such a softie. The smile faded though, as he reflected on the night. It had been very hard (their bruises were enough proof of that) and it scared him to think that there would probably be worse encounters with Shredder later on.

Donnie was having similar thoughts. He was scared too; not just for The Shredder. But because of all the stress that being the smart one caused. He was lucky Mikey had managed to help him diffuse that bomb earlier. He knew that there would be times in the future when he would have to do something like that again, and he was NOT looking forward to it.

Mikey gave a small sigh. He was still holding on to Raph, but he was lost in his own thoughts. About how much he had screwed up today. He could still hear his brothers words in the control room, as they had each claimed how much they didn't wanna be with him. He could still remember how mad they had looked when he had set off the alarm. And he feared the times when he knew things like that would happen again.

Raph could feel Mikey stiffening and he gently rubbed his thumb over Mikey's hand. The youngest relaxed a little, but not enough for Raph's liking. He felt terrible for all he had said to Mikey that day and he was sure the others did too. He hated that he had caused so much hurt in the one of the people he had sworn to protect forever. And he was scared in case he ever said anything even worse in the future.

Leo could practically feel all the negative vibes coming from his brothers. They were coming from him too. As tempting as it sounded to lie about and wallow in their own self pity, Leo knew that he had to stop all this negativity at least for his little brothers.

"Guys."

Three heads turned to their leader.

"I know that we lost pretty bad today. I know that we're all completely battered to pieces and I know that you're all scared. I am too. But as long as we're still here, as long as we're still standing, as long as we're still **fighting**…. We're gonna be fine. Because hey! Look at us! We took on The Shredder and came out ALIVE. That's a victory right?"

There were a few unenthusiastic mumbles from the others, but Leo pressed on.

"I mean, we've all done some pretty great stuff today. I mean Donnie! You defused a bomb from an unknown dimension in less than five minutes! That's a good thing, right?"

"Well, I had some help," Donnie said, giving a tiny smile to Mikey.

"And Mikey, the way that you used your kusarigama to latch on to the sign when you got chucked off the building was amazing! You've got some lightning fast reflexes little brother."

Mikey grinned with pride.

"And Raph, you came down on top of Shredder, right when he was about to pulverise me and Don! You totally saved our butts there bro."

Raph couldn't help the smile that crept up his face.

"You see guys, just because we lost the fight doesn't mean we've completely lost. We're still alive. And next time we see Shredder?" Leo narrowed his eyes. "He's getting a beat down."

"Yeah! You bet he is!" Mikey grinned enthusiastically. Leo was glad he was acting more like his normal self.

Mikey grabbed on to Donnie's hand as well. Donnie did likewise with Leo, and Leo took Raph's.

"And now," Leo finished. "Now we can finally rest." And with that, all four turtles shut their eyes and drifted off.

They didn't let go of each others hands the entire time.

**Not as long as I had planned but hey. Hopefully still good. Thank you soooo much reviewers. I can't believe we're actually over 100 reviews. You are all the best and totally awesome. *high threes you all* **

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	25. Ticklish

**A/N This is a request from guest reviewer Janina Jamana who wanted a cute tickle story between Raph and Donnie. My brain totally latched on to the idea which is why I'm posting this earlier than I expected. Hope you enjoy! (Especially you Janina.)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles, the plotline would be a fluffy mess… Since the plot for TMNT is NOT a fluffy mess, I do not own the turtles.**

Leo, Raph and Mikey were all sitting in the sitting room, eating pizza. Well, actually, Mikey was lying on the floor and Raph was only picking at his pizza but close enough. Donnie wasn't with them. None of them had seen Donnie out of the lab in days (except for training). They knew that Donnie had taken April breaking friends with them the hardest, but this was getting kind of ridiculous. And the brothers were getting tired of it. They were concerned for Donnie, but every time one of them tried to get in the lab, they got shoved straight out and Don locked the door. But today Raph was putting a stop to this.

"So! What will we watch tonight!" asked Mikey brightly. "We've got soccer, space heroes, this drama show or-"

"That's it!" Raph suddenly shouted. Mikey and Leo both jumped.

"Uh.. calm down bro. We don't have to watch any of this if you don't want to," said Mikey nervously. Raph glared.

"It's not about the stupid TV shows! I'm talking about Donnie!" Raph growled.

"Look Raph, we've tried getting him out. He's not responding. We just need to give him some time," said Leo patiently.

"We've given him FIVE DAYS Leo. I'd say that's enough time." Raph scowled, folding his arms.

"Nooo, you've DECIDED that it's enough time and-" Mikey was cut off as Raph tackled him to the ground. "Never mind," Mikey grinned sheepishly.

"Look, I don't care if you two don't think I should leave him alone. I'm gonna go talk to him anyway, and that's that." Raph narrowed his eyes and stared defiantly at his brothers, daring them to stop him.

Leo gave a weary sigh. "Just make sure it's 'talk' and not 'punch'," he eventually replied. Raph rolled his eyes. "I'm not gonna hit him when I'm _worried _about him Fearless."

"You did that to me once," Mikey cut in. "You said it was to knock some sense into me."

"Yeah, well you don't count. You're like a walking punching bag," Raph smirked at his youngest brother.

"Thanks!"

"Uh… you're welcome?" Raph didn't waste anymore time trying to figure out Mikey. He had been trying to do that for years and was still no further forward.

And with that, he set off towards the lab.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie sighed despondently as he tweaked a few things under the Shell Raiser. It didn't need any new updates, but at least he was under the vehicle. It meant he couldn't see the photos on his wall.

_Oh April, _he thought. _I'm so sorry._ He knew he wasn't really doing anything to fix her Dad yet, but he needed some more information before he could attempt to make the retro mutagen. And he didn't exactly feel like leaving the lab right now. Oh yes. That was problem number two.

He knew he driving his brothers crazy by not coming out or letting them in, but he didn't feel like talking. So that's why he barricaded himself in his lab with only machines for company.

Donnie screwed up his eyes and tried to look at the engine. He couldn't see much. He needed a torch. The purple banded ninja began to wriggle out from under the Shell Raiser but was abruptly stopped half way. He squirmed a little then groaned and leant his head on the ground. He was stuck with his legs and half of his shell out, and the rest of him trapped under the vehicle.

Great. Just great.

Another thought occurred to him suddenly. _Please tell me I locked the lab door… please._

The door suddenly opened and he heard his immediate older brother calling "Hey Don! Where are you?"

Donnie slumped under the Shell Raiser. Luck was definitely not on his side today.

"Donnie? Get outta there, I wanna talk to ya." He could hear Raph, only a few metres away from him.

"I don't wanna talk Raph. Just leave me alone," he said back.

He could almost feel Raph's glare. "I don't give a damn brainiac. You've been hiding here too long, you need to just get over this!" Raph was starting to sound a little angry, but Donnie knew that Raph was actually just concerned.

"But Raph…. I can't."

"Yes you can! You just need to face up-"

"No! I mean I can't get out." He wriggled a little to illustrate his point. "I'm stuck."

Raph blinked. "Really?"

"No Raph, I just like lying here. Of course I'm stuck!" Donnie cried impatiently. There was a silence for a moment.

"Can you help me out here?" Donnie finally asked. Raph thought for a moment. "Depends. You gonna talk to me afterwards?"

"No." Donnie replied stubbornly.

"Oh really? I take that as a challenge," Raph smirked. He knelt down. "Just don't move OK?"

Without waiting for an answer, he grabbed hold of Donnie's feet and tried pulling him out. The effect was immediate. Donnie squeaked and immediately yanked his feet out of Raph's grasp.

"I thought I told ya not to move!" Raph cried in exasperation. "Geez, did it really hurt that much?"

Donnie didn't answer. It hadn't hurt at all- he was just really ticklish. But there was no way he was letting Raph know that. He would never be able to live that down.

"Sorry Raph. I won't move this time."

"You'd better not," muttered Raph and grabbed his feet again. Donnie bit his lip using every ounce of his willpower not to laugh. _I will not laugh, I will not laugh, I will-_

A giggle escaped his lips and he once again pulled his feet away from Raph.

"Donnie! You gotta stop- are you laughing?" he asked incredulously. A thought crossed his mind and a smirk grew on his face.

"Wait. Don't tell me that you're still ticklish?"

"Huh? No! I just… uh…" Donnie wracked brains trying to think of a cover up.

He couldn't.

Raph poked his foot again and his little brother squeaked. "Then why" he said, poking his foot again. "Are you laughing?"

He was only met with silence.

"So Donnie! You gonna talk to me once I get ya out?" Raph grinned, knowing he had Donnie exactly where he wanted him.

"I already said no Raph!"

"Unfortunate. It seems that I'll have to persuade you a little huh?"

Donnie's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

"Would I?"

Raph spidered his fingers over Donnie's foot.

"Rahahaph! Stahahahahap it!"

"You gonna have a proper talk with me?"

"NOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Well, your loss!" Raph said, continuing to tickle his immediate younger brother.

"RAHAHAHAHAHAHAPH! STAHAHAHAP! DOHOHOHON'T!"

Raph grinned. "Don't what?"

"TICKLE MEHEHEHEHE!" Donnie managed to get out before dissolving back into laughter.

"Tickle you? Got it brainiac," Raph smirked, reaching up and scrabbling his fingers behind Donnie's knee whilst the other hand kept at his three toed foot. Donnie laughed even harder if that was possible and started trying to kick at Raph.

"GEHEHEHEHEHET OHOHOHOHOHOFF!"

"You gonna have a talk with me afterwards?"

When there was no reply (apart from laughter) Raph reached up and poked what was visible of his brothers side. Donnie's breath hitched and Raph smirked. Looked like he had found where he was most ticklish.

The red banded turtle moved up towards Donnie's sides and dug his fingers in. Donnie began to laugh even harder, an octave higher. Tears were building up in his eyes from laughing so much.

"Well? We gonna talk?" asked Raph, his eyes glittering mischievously.

"YEHEHEHEHEHEHES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I GIHIHIVE UP! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Raph smiled. "That's all I needed to hear little bro," he said, finally stopping.

Donnie panted, a helpless smile on his face. "I…. hate…..you…" he panted.

"Careful what you say Don. Just remember who's in this position right now."

The purple clad turtle immediately buttoned his lip and Raph chuckled. "OK. Lemme try and getcha outta there again."

Instead of trying to pull him out, Raph crouched down and grabbed on to the bottom of the Shell Raiser. With a lot of grunts, he managed to lift it up a little and Donnie slithered out. Raph put down the heavy vehicle and sat down opposite Donnie.

Don was still smiling a little and breathing heavily. Raph waited for him to regain his breath (and composure) before he said anything.

"So. Why have you been in here for so long? We know you miss April knuckle head. We all do. And I know that you really like her. But seriously? You literally locked yourself in here for five days!"

Donnie stared at the floor and mumbled something. Raph sighed. "Gonna have to speak up a little genius.

"It was all my fault that the mutagen got spilled over the city."

Raph stared at him in shock. "What?"

"You heard me Raph. It was all my fault."

Raph was thoughtful for a moment, then sighed as he realised what he had to do. It wasn't common for him to show affection or any of that heart to heart stuff, but sometimes the situation called for it.

"Donnie? Look at me."

Donnie slowly looked up. Raph was looking straight at him, his eyes full of passion and sincerity.

"Donnie, what happened with the mutagen wasn't your fault. It was a team thing. ALL of us screwed up there, not just you. It's as much my fault as yours."

"But I'm supposed to be the smart one! I should have realised-"

"Yeah you're the smart one. But Leo's the leader. He's supposed to lead us, how do ya think he felt? And Mikey always tries to fix people's problems. How'd you think he felt? And I'm the protector. I want to protect the people of New York. And I know that I felt awful. Still do. But we're not hiding away. We're just… accepting it."

Donnie didn't say anything but he perked up a tiny bit.

"Look, what I'm trying to say is that if you just stay in here then you're not gonna get over it for a long time. But if you come out and hang round with us then we're all gonna get over this together and start fixing it. As a team." He pulled Donnie into a one armed hug. "As brothers."

Donnie rested his head on his big brothers shoulder. "You're right Raph," he sighed. "You're right. I shouldn't have stayed here for so long… I was just fed up. But that's gone." he said determinedly. "I'm not just gonna sit around here moping anymore."

"You don't know how glad I am to hear that," grinned Raph, squeezing his shoulder. "And just in case you ARE ever tempted." He poked Donnie's side, resulting in the younger turtle giving a small giggle. "I know your weakness."

"Well that's definitely enough to confirm that I'm never gonna do that again," Donnie chuckled. He then turned serious. "And Raph? Thanks bro."

"For what?" asked Raph in confusion.

"Everything," Donnie said simply.

"Even tickling you half to death?" asked the red banded turtle with a teasing smirk.

"Even that." Donnie admitted. "To be honest, I needed to laugh. Oh and do me a favour and don't tell the others I'm still ticklish will you?"

Raph pretended to think for a moment. "Hmm. I dunno… what's in it for me?" he asked, mischievously.

Donnie fully returned the mischievous look. "I won't tell the others you hugged me."

Raph pulled his immediate younger brother into a loose headlock and gave him a noogie.

"Deal," he answered, before the two made their way out of the lab.

**Well that was a heck of a lot longer than I had originally planned… but I did love the idea. It was loads of fun writing this, so please feel free to request again! Now I'd better do my homework. See? My priorities are totally in order. Please review!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	26. Returning the favour 2

**A/N I am working on your requests people! But this arc needs updated first…. the same with Unfortunate. So it's this, yukio87's request then Unfortunate 2. I am trying to get requests done though, some just take time :-) This one is also set after 'The Gauntlet' I know it doesn't make sense, since "The Gauntlet" is a season 1 episode and the Donnie chapter was set at the start of season 2, but… um….. I actually can't think of anything to say. Just letting you all know that I'm aware of that.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine.**

Mikey sniffed and buried his face in his pillow, pulling the blanket over his head as he did so. He didn't want the others to hear him crying. He didn't want them to know how badly their words from earlier had hurt him.

Was it really true? Did they really not want to be with him?

He poked his head out a little to check the time. 3:47am. They would probably all be asleep just now. Mikey didn't have to cry so quietly anymore. He sniffled and curled into himself more, giving himself the hug that he so desperately wanted right now.

But somehow hugs weren't the same when you were the one giving it to yourself.

His brothers really didn't seem to realise how much they hurt him when they said that kind of stuff to him. It was natural for sibling to fight, he knew THAT, but was it normal for them to make each other feel like the biggest screw up in the world?

He didn't know. He didn't know how other humans with siblings. He really didn't know that many humans who didn't want him dead. His brothers and his Sensei were pretty much all he had (with the exception of April of course). And if even THEY seemed to hate him, then maybe he really was no good to anyone.

Mikey felt his sobs becoming a little harsher and he pulled his pillow over his head. It looked like he was crying himself to sleep tonight.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

In a bedroom a few rooms down, Leo was awakening. Grumbling to himself, he sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He looked around the room trying to work out what had woken him up, but he couldn't sense anything out of the ordinary. Just as he was about to go back to sleep, he heard a small noise. It was barely audible but it sounded like… crying?

_Mikey? _he thought to himself. He jumped out of his bed and opened his door. The blue banded turtle listened hard. Yes, the sobs were definitely coming from Mikey's room. Leo soundlessly padded down the hallway and opened the door to his baby brother's room.

He was met with the most distraught Mikey he had ever seen. The orange banded turtle had curled into a ball under the blanket and had his pillow over his head. He was shaking from crying and Leo didn't waste another second. He raced over to Mikey and placed a hand on the youngest's shoulder.

"Mikey? What's wrong?"

Mikey jerked and slowly looked out from under the pillow. He stared at Leo for a moment before dropping the pillow again and curling into himself more.

"Mikey!" He was really worried now. What on earth was going on with his littlest brother? Could it have been their fight with Shredder? Maybe he had had another nightmare.

"Mikey? Was it a nightmare?"

There was no response. Deciding he was going to have to take matters into his own hands here, Leo sat on the bed at Mikey's feet and dragged the blanket off. The youngest turtle yelped slightly at the loss of his warmth and looked at Leo accusingly.

"L-leo! *hiccup* What did you d-do that for?"

"Why are you crying? What happened. Why didn't you come see me?" The leaders mind was whirling with questions.

Mikey snorted through his tears. "Like y-you care anyway."

Leo was shocked. No, that was an understatement. He was gobsmacked. "Not care? Why would I not care that you're crying?!"

Mikey glared at him. That was another shocker. He couldn't remember the last time that Mikey had properly glared at him.

"Oh I *hiccup* don't know. M-maybe cause you don't want m-me!" And with that he burst into a fresh round of tears.

In a flash, everything that happened in the control room came back to Leo. Each of them had said that they hadn't wanted to be with Mikey. Leo inwardly groaned. How could he have been so stupid? How could he have been so thoughtless?

"Y-yeah you remember now don't y-you? Only after I r-reminded you. That just p-proves my point even m-more. You really *hiccup* don't c-c-care!"

Leo's eyes widened and he automatically reached out to grab onto the youngest brothers shoulder. Mikey didn't even react, he just kept crying into his knees.

"Mikey? Mikey, I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean a word of it little brother. I was just so…"

He didn't really know how to finish that sentence.

"So what? So *sniff* stressed o-out? So mean? Or j-just so sick of me!?"

Mikey ducked his head and squeezed his eyes shut. He was slowly beginning to come round to his senses again and everything began to sink in. Had he really shouted at Leo? Had he really glared at him? He looked up the tiniest bit and saw the faraway, hurt and self-loathing expression on his oldest brothers face. _I really hurt him. Oh man, I'm sorry Leo!_

Mikey flung himself into Leo and Leo wrapped his arms around Mikey tight.

"I-I'm sorry Leo! I didn't *hiccup* mean to say all that! I-I-I just-"

"Oh Mikey," Leo murmured gently. "Oh Mikey. You always blame it on yourself don't you? You really think you should be the one apologising? No. It should be me. I'm your leader Mike. I'm your big brother. I'm the one that's supposed to protect you for goodness sake! Not make you feel so worthless. I'm just so sorry Mikey. I didn't mean anything I said to you in the control room. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

Mikey gradually stopped his crying. "I forgive you Leo. It's just what I do y'know? Screwing up is kinda my thing.."

Leo hugged him even tighter. "No Mikey. Being the innocent little brother is your thing. Being the one who can lighten any situation is your thing. Being the glue that keeps us all together is your thing. Not screwing up. I'm sorry for every single time I've ever made you feel like that."

Mikey sniffled and snuggled closer to Leo. "Hey Leo? C-can you stay? Just for tonight."

Leo smiled. "Course Mikey." The two lay down and Leo pulled the blanket over the both of them. Mikey sighed in satisfaction and closed his eyes.

"Night Aniki."

"Sweet dreams Ototo."


	27. Taking Care

**A/N I guess once one person requests, a bunch of people start requesting XD**

**So upcoming chapters will include:**

**Apritello fluff- requested by a guest reviewer**

**More Autocorrect- requested by Janina Jamana**

**A fic with Donnie sick- requested by TMNT-FangirlNo.1**

**A chapter featuring Donnie and Casey not acting like rivals- requested by Boo**

**Another tickle fic when Leo is tickled by Mikey- requested by Sesshomarusama3**

**And this chapter, which was requested by yukio87**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the turtles**

"_Gentlemen! I have a bold and daring plan!"_

Leo watched through half-lidded eyes as Captain Ryan went through the plan with his team. Normally Leo would be reciting it along with him, but he wasn't feeling quite himself today. He was feeling hot, achy and tired beyond belief, but he wasn't going to give in.

No, instead Leo was just going to go about the day like he normally would.

Training had been a nightmare. He had been stumbling about all over the place with earned him a few scoldings from Sensei about his sloppiness. Raph's grin had been almost blinding. When training was over Master Splinter had wanted a word with him. Leo had been quite certain he was going to get a lecture, but his father was just concerned about his health. The blue banded turtle had lied, and said he was just tired (not untrue). Sensei hadn't looked convinced, but had let him go anyway. Now Leo was watching Space Heroes with Mikey lounging on the couch behind him.

Leo blinked as his vision began to get a little hazy. He shook his head a few times and tried to focus on the TV but it was all blurry. And since when had Captain Ryan had three eyes?

"Dude? You OK?"

Mikey was suddenly up in his face, his baby blue eyes wide and concerned. Leo nodded.

"M'fine Mikey."

"You sure? Cause you're like, paler green than usual. Kinda like me. And you're not reciting the whole episode which has almost NEVER happened."

Leo tried to glare at him. "Mikey I told you I'm fine! Just get out of the way and let me watch TV!"

Mikey crinkled up his eyes in confusion. "Bro, I'm not in your way anymore."

Leo shook his head dizzily. "Huh?" he mumbled. "But….You...I.."

His little brother looked at him with narrowed eyes for a moment before sighing. "I'm sorry for doing this Leo, but it's for your own good."

Mikey took a deep breath before yelling at the top of his lungs "RAPH! GET DOWN HERE!"

"WHAT DO YA WANT MIKEY? I'M BUSY!"

"JUST GET DOWN HERE!"

There was a silence. Mikey frowned before sucking in as much air as possible before:

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-"

Raph had made his way down soundlessly and was now holding Mikey in a headlock with the other hand clamped over his mouth.

"Not. Another. Word. Got it?" Raph threatened. Mikey nodded. Raph released him and glared. "Now what do you want?"

Mikey didn't answer. Raph's glare deepened. "Mikey!"

"You said not another word!"

Raph began to growl dangerously. "That was then! I swear Mikey, if this was one of your stupid pranks-"

"No! It's Leo! He's sick!"

Raph stopped growling and turned to look at Leo. "What?"

Leo groaned. "Mikey… I told you I was fine!" Raph jumped over the sofa and placed his hand on Leo's forehead. He whistled. "Leo, you're burning up! Why didn't ya say anything!?"

"Because I feel-" Whatever Leo was about to say next was cut off by the leader groaning and rubbing his head.

"Fine?" asked Raph sarcastically but he was clearly very concerned. "Mikey, don't worry. I'll look after Leo."

Mikey grinned. "Like you always do when Leo's sick?"

"What? No I don't."

Mikey's grin grew a little bigger. "Right. _Sure_ you don't Raph." He snickered quietly before adding under his breath. "Softie."

Raph scowled at him. "The moment Leo's better I SWEAR I'm gonna kill you. Now make yourself useful and tell Donnie that Leo's sick but I've got everything under control OK?"

"Sir yes sir! Get better Leo!" Mikey jumped up off the couch and sped off towards the lab. Raph shook his head at his brothers antics but focused his attention back on Leo.

"Leo? I'm taking you upstairs OK?"

Leo nodded mutely, not even struggling as Raph bent down and wrapped one of Leo's arms over his shoulder and the two made their way upstairs. The oldest turtle was clearly done with struggling.

_Which must mean it's pretty bad,_ Raph thought to himself, a little worried. Out of all the times that he had looked after his big brother when he was sick before, Leo had never given up insisting he was fine so easily.

They got to Leo's room and Raph carefully put his brother down on the bed. "Okay Leo, how are you feeling?"

Leo groaned. "Too hot… sore head…" He shut his eyes and Raph felt a surge of panic jolt through him. This was probably the worst Leo had been sick in ages. That wasn't really saying much as Leo hardly ever got ill, but Raph was worried all the same.

He spoke comfortingly. "Don't worry buddy. You're gonna be fine. Just let me fix things over here…" he trailed off as he gently pulled Leo towards the top of the bed and set his head down on the pillow.

"I'll be right back," said Raph and headed towards the lab.

Donnie glanced up as he entered. "Hey Raph. How is he?"

Raph grimaced. "Pretty bad. I've never seen him so… willing to accept that he's sick. He always puts up a fight about it." The hothead sighed heavily.

Donnie put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Raph. Leo's stubborn. He'll be fine in a few days, he always is."

Raph was silent before he nodded. "Yeah. You're right."

Donnie smirked. "Of course I am. I'm always right." Raph just chuckled.

"Whatever you say." Donnie just rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, what are his symptoms?"

"He says he's too hot and that his head hurts. I need to check his temperature before I do anything though," said Raph and snatched the thermometer from his genius little brother's desk.

Donnie nodded, looking thoughtful. "Sounds just like an ordinary sickness bug. Nothing that we've not dealt with before."

"Great. See you later Don."

"Take care of him Raph."

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

"Hey Leo? I'm back," said Raph softly as he entered the room. "How ya feeling?"

"Still sick last time I checked…"

"Well you can't be that bad if you're still as arrogant and snarky as ever," grinned Raph.

"Hey, YOU'RE the snarky one," retorted Leo opening his eyes a little. He immediately regretted it as his headache worsened and he quickly snapped his eyes shut again.

Raph saw this and patted his shoulder. "You'll be OK fearless. Just gotta check your temperature…" He slid in the thermometer and checked the number. "Yeah, you're too hot like you said."

Leo nodded but didn't say anything. Raph slipped out of the room towards the bathroom and grabbed a cloth. He wetted it under the tap, wrung it out, and raced back to Leo's room. He didn't want to leave Leo's side for more than a minute.

Raph placed the wet cloth on Leo's forehead and smiled as he saw Leo sigh in satisfaction.

"Get some sleep Leo," he whispered. "I'll be right here."

"Wait," murmured Leo. "You're not gonna do your usual thing when one of us is sick?"

"Do what?" asked Raph.

Leo gave a tiny smile. "You know what I'm talking about Raph."

Raph sighed. "Oh ALRIGHT then. If you insist." But they both knew that he wasn't being serious about that. Raph lay down on the bed too and put an arm round Leo's shoulders.

Leo settled down more and soon began to breathe more evenly, signifying he was asleep.

Raph put his head on Leo's shoulder and also closed his eyes.

"Get some sleep Leo," he repeated. He waited for a moment before mumbling. "Love ya bro."

And even in his sleep, Leo smiled.

**Hope this is what you wanted yukio87! Please review! Up next will be Unfortunate 2, which will then be followed by some requests.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	28. Everything is Awesome

**A/N I know I promised Unfortunate 2 next, but I have a severe lack of inspiration for that arc. Plus, it's Wednesday. So it's a quick one today, as it will be tomorrow too since I have parents evening (wish me luck!). I realised I haven't thanked my great reviewers for a while now. Thank you guys, for your kind words, your support and just requesting and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything TMNT or The Lego Movie.**

Leo forced his breathing to stay even as his eyes to stay shut. It was morning meditation, which Leo normally enjoyed.

Except when he had a song like "Everything is Awesome" stuck in his head.

Mikey had forced the four brothers into watching The Lego Movie with him yesterday and of course they had all went to bed with the annoying catchy theme song stuck in their heads. (Leo was pretty sure he'd heard Raph humming it in his sleep.) The others seemed to have moved past it now though.

Leo was an entirely different matter.

_Everything is awesome! Everything is cool when you're part if a team! Everything is awesome! When we're living our dream!_

Leo dropped into a more slouched position as the song continued to bounce around in his mind. He was half inclined to see if knocking himself out would erase the song from his mind, but he didn't even know if it was possible to knock yourself out. He should ask Donnie.

Splinter sensed a distraction in one of his sons. Surprisingly, it wasn't Michelangelo. Even more surprisingly, it was Leonardo.

"Leonardo. Something troubles you my son."

Leo sighed and opened his eyes. "Sorry Sensei. I'm just-" He didn't really know what to say next. Being haunted by a song? Wondering if he could knock himself out? Wondering if it was even possible to knock yourself out?

Instead, he said "I'm just a little tired." A terrible excuse, he knew it. But it seemed to work. Splinter "hmm"ed but closed his eyes once more. Leo did the same, trying to imagine the song flying out of his head and back into Hell where it belonged.

First chance Leo got, he was burning that DVD.

**That song is so confusing. I don't know if I love it or hate it. I hope I didn't get that song stuck in anyone's head… and if I did I'm sorry!**

**TMNT Fantic xxx**


	29. Autocorrect 4

**A/N What do you know? Parents evening didn't go horribly! Of course it didn't leave much time for a chapter, but since people like autocorrect and they don't normally take too long to type up… Here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I own a laptop. Not any turtles.**

Mikey: April that cake was soooo good what did u put in it?

April: My secret ingredient. Vagina extract.

Mikey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

April: Vanilla. Definitely vanilla.

Mikey: Whatever u say lol XD

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie: Hey April, how are getting on with ur science homework?

April: It's really hard like the teachers sausage

Donnie: …

April: SAID! How did my autocucumber get this bad?!

April: I give up.

Donnie: Wow! I'm sorry I asked!

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Leo: Seriously raph where did u hide my kitties?!

Raph: Uh ice cream kitty is 1. Mikey's and 2. In the fridge.

Leo: Not kitties. You know what I mean

Raph: No I don't

Leo: My wankers

Raph: The heck?

Leo: My WEAPONS! My katanas

Raph: Why didn't u say so in the first place?

Leo: Sometimes I hate you

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Casey: Ready to get down on some purple dragons tonite?

Raph: Um no?

Casey: LMAO. BEAT down XD

Raph: XD

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

April: I can't sleep

Leo: Try some of those mastrubation technices we showed u

Leo: Crap

Leo: Menstruation.

Leo: NOOO!

Leo: Meditation! Meditation!

Leo: Hello?

April: Your services are no longer required.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie: How do I set the oven to 410? I'm trying to cook someone.

Mikey: You're WHAT!?

Donnie: Shell. I meant someTHING. I'm not a savage.

Mikey: I hope so XD

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Raph: You really need 2 get out more, you just flop about like a slut all day

Casey: Wow

Raph: Slug.

Casey: That's still pretty offensive

Raph: I don't do compliments


	30. Nightmares 3

**A/N I'M SORRY! I was hit with a terrible curse called writers block yesterday plus I kept getting distracted. So please accept this fluff bomb plus a request later on. Yep, two chapters in one evening. Oh, and in reply to Mayonnaise, I do not have a DeviantArt account but I have been thinking about getting one :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT or Harry Potter.**

Mikey blinked sleepily as he flicked through the channels. He knew he should be in bed, but he couldn't really be bothered to move right now. And he had just found a Harry Potter movie and he really wanted to watch it so-

"Mikey? What are you still doing up?"

Mikey winced as he heard Leo coming closer to the sofa and peering down at him.

"You look exhausted! C'mon, stop watching TV and go to bed!" Leo demanded in full leader mode. Mikey groaned.

"But I wanna watch! I'm not THAT tired Leo!" The moment he said that, the youngest turtle felt a huge yawn coming that he was unable to hold back. Leo raised an eyebrow at him.

"I can see that."

Mikey huffed and turned away from Leo. The oldest pursed his lips. "Mikey!"

"C'mon Leo, I SWEAR I'll go to bed right after this movie!" Mikey pleaded. He actually was really tired but he didn't want to sleep. The nightmares would come back, he knew it. That was why Mikey had been purposely staying up as long as he could every night now for four days.

Leo frowned, as he caught on to the desperate note in his littlest brother's voice. Was there something Mikey wasn't telling him?

Mikey suddenly felt a weight at the end of the sofa and so Leo had sat down too. "Leo? What are you doing?" he asked in confusion.

"You said you would go to bed after this movie. So I'm going to wait here until the end of the movie to see that you actually go to bed." Leo responded. He could feel Mikey's eyes boring into the side of his head as he tried to work out what Leo was getting at. Finally, Mike just shrugged and lay down again, turning his attention to the movie.

They sat in silence, both watching Harry Potter. Leo could sense Mikey becoming increasingly tired, and wondered why he wasn't just going to sleep already. Sure the movie was good, but they'd all seen it seven times already. Nope, there had to be something else. And that was why Leo was waiting with Mikey. So that the orange banded turtle could tell him what was wrong.

Mikey was fighting hard to stop his eyes from closing. He couldn't sleep, he wouldn't sleep, not when the nightmares were lurking around. But he couldn't tell Leo that. The blue banded turtle would probably think that he was getting way too het up about a nightmare. The others never seemed to have nightmares. It was only Mikey.

Leo watched as the ending credits began to show up and he switched off the TV.

"Bed. Now."

Mikey didn't move. Leo sighed. "Mikey, you said that-"

"I know what I said! But I can't sleep!"

Leo immediately caught on to this information. Finally, (even if it was unknowingly) Mikey was starting to open up a little.

"Why's that?" he asked, trying to make it sound nonchalant and not like he was digging for answers to his questions about Mikey's sleep schedule.

Mikey stiffened. He had said too much. "Um..no reason.." he trailed off.

Leo felt his little brother stiffen and he turned to look at him. Mikey was had dark circles under his eyes and the faintest look of panic on his face. And that's when it hit Leo. Nightmares. And if there was one thing Leo was used to dealing with, it was nightmares. Having three little brothers made sure of that.

He patted the space next to him on the sofa. "Come here bro," he said softly. Mikey hesitated for a split second before wriggling up to Leo and lying down beside him, pulling his blanket up to his chin.

Leo put an arm around his brothers shoulders. "Nightmares?" he asked.

Mikey realised there was no point in pretending anymore. "Yeah…"

"Why didn't you say sooner? You know I could have helped." Leo made sure to make it sound like he wasn't lecturing here.

Mikey sighed. "But none of you ever get nightmares! I just felt stupid for being such a baby and getting scared over a nightmare."

Leo started stroking his head and Mikey snuggled up to him. "None of us get nightmare? Mikey, all of us still get nightmares!"

Mikey looked up at him. "Even you?" he asked incredulously. Leo had to smile at the way Mikey was looking at him right now- so innocent and childlike.

Leo nodded. "Even me. We just don't say." That wasn't strictly true as Donnie normally went to Leo when he had a nightmare and Raph always ended up telling Leo too, but that was between them. As was this time with Mikey.

"Hmm…" Mikey muttered but he was already slipping into dream land. He managed to keep his eyes open just a little longer though and he looked at Leo straight in the eye.

"You won't let him get me will you?"

Leo had had enough experience with Mikey's nightmares to know that "him" was a different person every time. But it didn't matter that he didn't know what was haunting his baby brother at night time- what mattered was that he made sure that they didn't come back.

"Sure Mikey. He's not gonna get you when I'm around. Just remember that, OK?"

Mikey nodded and smiled sleepily. His eyes fluttered shut and within seconds he was gently snoring. Leo just smiled gently and also closed his eyes.

"Night little bro. Sweet dreams."

**I am aware that this chapter was pretty similar to Returning the favour 2, but whatcha gonna do? It's fluff. Stay tuned for the next chapter which should be up in… *checks watch* about an hour. Oh, and I posted a new story, maybe you could take a look?**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	31. Sick Donnie

**A/N This is a request by TMNT-FangirlNo.1! I hope you like it! Actually I hope you all like it, but especially the requester.**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Turtles are not mine**

Donnie grumbled and turned over in his bed. He was fed up. All he had was a cold! Why was Leo forbidding him to leave his bed? And why had the others agreed? He sneezed suddenly and irritably rubbed his snout with a box of tissues that someone had left by his bed beside his alarm clock. The genius checked the time. 19:14. He could NOT stay cooped up in here much longer.

Don listened hard. He could hear the TV blaring downstairs but that was about it. If they were all watching TV… then surely they wouldn't notice if he went down to the lab for a bit? After all, he had important experiments waiting, and it WAS only a cold after all…

The purple banded turtle decided to just go for it. He sat up and blinked a few times, waiting for the room to stop spinning. Next, he dizzily made his way towards the bedroom door and opened it. He checked the hall. All clear. Donnie began to tip-toe across the hall and was just about to sneak downstairs when he felt something grab the back of his shell and he was abruptly turned around.

"Well what do we have here?"

It was Raph, who was apparently NOT watching TV downstairs with the rest of them.

"Um… I was just…" Donnie could usually think his way out of situations like this easily, but he couldn't think straight with the room spinning like this. It WAS just a cold, right?

"Well it doesn't matter what you were just gonna do. You're going back to bed."

"But Raph-"

"Pronto."

There was no arguing. Raph half carried, half dragged Donnie back to his bedroom and gently shoved him back on the bed. "I'll be right back," he promised. "So don't you even think about trying to sneak out again."

Donnie sighed in defeat and pulled the covers of his bed over him. Raph returned a moment later, holding a bunch of his magazines. The older turtle then pulled Donnie's desk chair from his overflowing desk over to his bed and sat down.

Donnie blinked. "Raph? What are you doing?"

Raph shrugged. "Well I have to make sure you're not gonna try and sneak out again don't I?" he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Oh, and I also heard you coughing and wheezing all the way from my room, so I also need to make sure that you're actually drinking that," he added, pointing at the herbal tea that Master Splinter insisted that they drink whenever one of them was ill.

Donnie scowled. "But it's disgusting!"

Raph smirked at him. "Get over it. We ALL have to drink it."

Don scowled at Raph for a moment before sighing deeply and raising the cup to his lips. He tentatively took a few sips before putting the cup back on his bedside table.

"Happy?" he asked Raph sarcastically.

"Very," Raph grinned back. Donnie glared but they both knew that he didn't really mean it. The purple banded turtle rested his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes.

"Will you look at that! You're finally realising that to get better you have to rest! Wonders will never cease!"

Donnie immediately snapped open his eyes and looked over at a grinning Raph. "If you want me to get some sleep then you'd better shut-"

Raph put one hand over his mouth and the other on his shoulder. "Relax. I was just teasing." He pushed Don back down and removed his hand from the youngers mouth. "Go to sleep little brother," he added, before absorbing himself in a magazine once more.

Donnie snuggled down and felt sleep begin to overtake him. Hopefully he would feel better when he woke up….

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

22:17.

Donnie woke up with a start. What had he been dreaming about again? He couldn't remember. Looking around, he saw that the seat was vacant. Raph must have gone after he'd fallen asleep. The purple banded turtle felt for his tissues and blew his nose. _Ugh. I don't feel any better at all._

But just because he didn't feel better didn't mean that he had to stay here. No. He was finally making some progress with the retro mutagen and the safety of the city was more important than his cold. That settled it.

Once again, Donnie eased himself up off the bed and stood up. He crept over to his bedroom door and into the hall. This time he remembered to check his brother's rooms, which were all empty. Don wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

He inched down the stairs and made it past the sofa in the living room. He could see some vague shapes on it, and hoped that all of his brothers were there. Donnie opened the lab door without a sound, made his way in, closed the door, and sighed with relief.

And came face to face with Leonardo.

"Care to explain?" asked Leo in his 'I'm the boss of you' voice.

"Leo! What are you doing in my lab?" croaked the genius. "You're not allowed-"

"And neither are you!" said Leo firmly. "Raph told me about your escape earlier so I decided that maybe I should wait here just in case you decided to pay the lab a visit."

Donnie huffed and crossed his arms. "Did you touch anything?"

"Of course not! I don't understand any of this anyway!" Leo responded. "Now come on."

Without any warning Leo made a grab at his younger brother and flung him over his shoulder. Ignoring the weak punches to his shell, the leader stalked upstairs to Don's room and placed him on the bed just like Raph did earlier.

"I'm gonna make you some more tea," he said. "I'll be right back." And without letting Donnie get a word in edgeways, he strolled out if the room and down to the kitchen. The younger turtle glared at his retreating shell. Stupid brothers.

Leo returned holding the tea a few minutes later, and then proceeded to make Donnie drink it just like Raph had. After he had downed half the cup, Leo finally relented and let him stop drinking.

"You're mean," was the first thing Donatello said when he finally spoke. Leo snorted.

"If you think I'M bad, you should see yourself when one of us is injured."He retorted, grinning playfully. Donnie was about to respond, but thought better of it and simply dropped his head down on to the pillows further.

The oldest turtle frowned. "Donnie?"

He grunted.

"Are you really that mad at me?"

Donnie looked at him in surprise. "I'm not mad at you Leo. I'm just fed up with having to sit here and do nothing all day," he explained. "I can't work, I can't train, I can't even read without the words blurring together! I'm just forced to do nothing!" the purple ninja finished, throwing himself back on to the pillows.

"You can talk a bit though, right?" said Leo.

"Uh huh."

Leo smiled. "So let's talk then." And they did.

After a while, Donnie was more croaking than speaking, so Leo had made him drink some more tea. After that, it was time for patrol and after promising about a million times that he wouldn't try to go to the lab, the others left Donnie alone.

With a sigh, Don closed his eyes again. He could use a little shut eye now.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

3:42am.

Donnie curled up in a ball underneath his blanket. He had accidentally kicked it off in his sleep and the cold air that hit him afterwards had woke him up. Now he was freezing cold and no matter how much of the blanket was on him, he wasn't warming up at all. What he needed was a spare blanket.

Which were downstairs.

He knew that he would be in serious trouble if he was caught downstairs AGAIN, but what was he supposed to do- freeze to death overnight? And that was how he found himself once again creeping out of his bedroom to get another blanket.

Donnie felt for the sofa in the dark. Once he had found it, he grabbed onto a strip of material and pulled.

It was a pity that the strip of material happened to be Michelangelo's mask.

"Huh? What's going- Who's there?" Mikey mumbled, sitting up and squinting at the silhouette in the darkness. It was tall and lanky…

"Donnie?"

There was a moment of silence. "Yes…" was the reply finally.

"Dude! You should be sleeping! You should be in bed! What are you even doing down here?" Mikey questioned. Something occurred to him. Hadn't both Leo and Raph said on patrol that they'd had to stop Don from going into the lab? Mikey pursed his lips.

"Listen D, if you were planning on going to the lab, then you'd better-"

"No! I wasn't! I swear I wasn't!" Donnie whispered hoarsely. "I was just so cold and I thought your mask was the spare blanket…"

Mikey looked at him skeptically and felt for his older brother in the dark. He touched Donnie's arm and gasped. "You're freezing!"

Donnie rolled his eyes. "I told you I was cold…" he muttered.

"Well that's easily fixed," said Mikey. He jumped over the sofa, grabbed Donnie's arm, and shoved him on to the couch. Before the purple banded turtle could move, his little brother had joined him. The youngest pulled the blanket over both of them and flung an arm around his immediate older brothers shoulder.

"Mikey?" Donnie asked, looking at him blearily. Mikey just grinned.

"Body heat dude." was all he said before closing his eyes and almost immediately falling asleep. Donnie smiled fondly and also closed his eyes. Soon the air was filled with gentle snores from the two youngest members of the Hamato clan.

**Happy one month anniversary! I hope this was what you were think of TMNT-FangirlNo.1!**

**Tomorrow will be Unfortunate 2 and another request. TMNT Fanatic out!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	32. Silence

**A/N Anyone else hear the news about Monty Oum? Rest in Peace… :'-( I was hoping to do a lighthearted one today but I can't really find it in me. Sorry xxx**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

There was an unusual silence in the lair.

None of the strange explosions from the lab, none of the music from any bedrooms, no arguing, no TV or video game noises.

Mikey decided he didn't like it.

The only sound he could hear just now was himself chewing pizza and some dripping from the sewer pipes. Why it was so quiet he didn't know. Well, that wasn't strictly true.

The four of them had just spilled mutagen all over the city, mutating a lot of people (including Mr O'Neil), animals and any other creature that lived in New York. Once they had gotten home, Raph and Donnie had shut themselves in their rooms and Leo had headed straight to the dojo.

Mikey had heated up some leftover pizza, sat on the sofa and stared at the blank TV screen.

If his brothers were ever sad, then Mikey would normally be trying his best to cheer them up. But they had never dealt with turning people into abnormal creatures, failing to stop their enemies and losing their only human friend all in one night so the youngest turtle had decided that he leave his brothers to their own devices just now.

His thoughts began to wander to the future. He had no idea how they were going to fix a problem like this. It would be hard he knew, probably harder than anything they had done before. Including fighting the Shredder.

But they would get through this. Mikey wasn't sure how, but he knew they would manage. All they had to do was come together and face it. He just had to give his big brothers time to realise that.

Mikey suddenly realised that his pizza was getting cold so he stuffed the remainder of the slice in his mouth and jumped towards the TV, deciding to play some video games. It would fill the empty, silent feeling of the lair.

Now he just had to wait for the empty silent feeling inside to disappear.

**Crap. I accidentally made it really angsty and really short. But tomorrow will be better. I promise. Oh, and I have a DeviantArt account now. DitzyDreamer. Check it out if you have time.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	33. AN

**I'm sorry! For lack of Friday's chapter, yesterdays chapter and todays chapter. Real life has gotten in the way and I have barely any time. My homework and grades are becoming more important now, because I'm at that stage in school when you start getting tons of homework and random tests for no reason. So yeah. Sorry about all that.**

**I also would like to give a MASSIVE thanks to all of you. Your support and kind words are what keeps me going sometimes, and I literally can't tell you all how amazing you all are.**

**So now we are three chapters behind. I will **_**probably**_ **get a chapter in tomorrow. Probably, but not definitely. And on Friday I WILL make up for all the chapters I've missed out. Thanks again for the R&R's.**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	34. Lighten Up

**A/N Four chapters tonight! And I mean it this time. Thanks for not all flaming and un-favouriting because I wasn't updating ^^ And without further ado… Let us start off the evening with this lovely request from Sesshomarosuma3 (sorry if I spelt that wrong.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any ninjas. Spies are a different matter however…**

"Hey Leo!"

"Mmm?" Leo responded, mostly absorbed in Space Heroes.

Mikey grinned and rocked back and forward on his feet. "Wanna see something awesome?"

"What?" asked Leo. If he hadn't been feeling so sluggish, he would have noticed the more mischievous than usual tone that was in his brother's voice. Unfortunately, he didn't.

"You gotta turn around to see it bro!" Mikey answered. Leo reluctantly tore his eyes away from the screen and faced his little brother.

"What do you-"

He was cut off by what must have been at least eight water balloons hitting him at once. They splashed all over him, drenching him from head to toe. Mikey was laughing like a maniac.

"Can't believe you fell for that dude!" he exclaimed, wiping a fake tear of laughter away from his eye. "Should have seen that one coming…"

Leo narrowed his eyes. All he had wanted to do was relax today. Why did Mikey have to do this to him? _That's it,_ he thought to himself.

Without warning, he flung himself at Mikey. Mikey gave a girlish shriek and started racing around the living room, Leo hot on his heels.

"C'mon dude, you can do better than that!" he cackled, as Leo nearly managed to grab him. "Oooh, so close! I almost felt that breeze-" He was abruptly cut off as he slid on a magazine and toppled over. Leo immediately pounced on top of him and glared down at his baby brother.

Mikey gulped. "Leo! It was only a joke!" MAYBE it hadn't been the smartest idea, since Leo had been in such a grumpy mood lately, but it had been too good an opportunity to miss! His brother had been so vulnerable…

Vulnerable?

Mikey's baby blue eyes widened and he realised there was a way out of this. Quick as a flash, he reached up and poked Leo's side. Leo, who had been preparing to whack his brother, gasped and flinched.

"Don't DO that Mikey!" he said, glaring at his little brother, hoping that the orange ninja hadn't noticed his reaction.

He had.

Mikey grinned. "Why?" Another poke. "Ticklish?"

"NO!" said Leo quickly. "You're the ticklish one, remember?" Mikey just grinned even wider.

"But this isn't about me." He dug his fingers into Leo's sides, which caused the older turtle to fall over. Mikey immediately jumped on top of him and continued to tickle him. "This is about YOU big bro."

"Mihihikey! Quhahahauit it!" Leo gasped, laughter pouring out of his mouth. He struggled against his brother, but the tickling had weakened him.

"Why? You're having so much fun!" Mikey giggled, switching to his underarms. "You need to learn to lighten up Leo! To laugh a little!"

"I'M LAHAHAHAHUGHING AHAHAHALOT!" Leo gasped. "STAHAHAHAHAP!"

Mikey pretended to consider it. "Should I? Hmmm…. Nope!" he smiled, and started to tickle Leo's neck too.

Leo gave a very uncharacteristic squeal and dissolved into more laughter. "I SAHAHAHAHAHAHID STAHAHAHAHHAAHP!" He giggled, tears streaming down his face.

"And I said NO!" grinned Mikey.

"What's going on!" came a sudden yell. Mikey twisted around and saw Raph.

"Oh hiya Raphie!" he said brightly. "Sorry if the noise disturbed you."

Raph squinted at him. "Why are you so cheery then? And DON'T call me Raphie," he added.

"Hey, did ya know that Leo's ticklish?" Mikey asked him brightly.

Raph went nearer and saw the whole view. His youngest brother was straddling his oldest and tickling the snot out of him. Raph snorted in amusment.

"Seriously Leo?" he chuckled, kneeling beside him. "Thought you were too mature for this kinda thing now."

Leo attempted to glare at him but was laughing too much. "I CAHAHAHAHAN'T BREHEHEHATHE!" Indeed, he was flushed red and looked exhausted. Raph smirked.

"Yeah, I guess it would be a problem if he stopped breathing. C'mon Mike, get offa him." he said, gently shoving Mikey off of the Leader.

Mikey hopped beside Raph and grinned down at Leo. Leo was panting heavily, still flushed and grinning helplessly.

"You are the worst…." he finally said once he had regained his composure a little. Mikey snorted.

"You don't really look like you mean that when you're smiling like that bro," he said, poking his cheek. Leo swatted him away.

"Oh come on Leo, don't act like it didn't feel good to smile for once," Mikey continued. The blue clad turtle tried a glare, but ended up just smiling at his baby brother. It HAD felt nice to just laugh for once.

"And it was funny!" Mikey finished. He folded his arms and smiled. Raph just shook his head in amusement.

A devious smile crossed Leo's face. "You know what will be even funnier?"

"What?"

Leo jumped up and tackled him. "When I get you back!" he grinned, starting to tickle Mikey who immediately dissolved into squealing laughter.

"NOHOHOHOHO! I'M SORRY! I'M SOHOHOHOHORRY!"

Leo snorted. "You will be."

"RAHAHAHAHAPH! HEHEHEHEHEHEHELP!"

Raph stood up and grinned. "Sorry. I gotta do some important stuff. Like film this," he said, and raced off to find the video camera.


	35. Autocorrect 5

**A/N Chapter number 2! Let us commence! The first autocorrect was tmntlover65's idea. Thanks tmntlover65!**

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own the turtles**

April: Hey Don, could you get me pregnant or something tonight? I'm so horny

Donnie: WHAT?!

April: Oh crap! I meant pringles! And hungry! Not…. Ugh. I can't believe that just happened.

Donnie: Oh shell. Yeah I'll get you something

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Casey: Hey, can I come over? We had a pest problem at home, and now there's a guy running around, fingering every hole in sight.

Raph: Yes, I can see why you would want to escape that.

Casey: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Casey: Fumigating!

Raph: HAHAHAHHA! Best autocorrect ever XD

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Leo: Are u gonna get to school on time if you stay over tonite?

April: Yeah, my dads gonna drive me in his vulva

Leo: Your dads what?!

April: In his vulva

April: Vulva!

Leo: Um, volvo?

April: Yes, vulva

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey: Can I get a pussy?

Raph: Um, you wanna tell us something Mikey?

Mikey: Damn it

Mikey: I want a puppy. Damn autocorrect

Raph: Pfft

Mikey: Are you laughing at me?

Raph: No

Raph: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mikey: So can I get a puppy then?

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Leo: Any chance of you making us vagina tonite?

Mikey: Nope

Leo: Lasagne would be nice too XD

Mikey: Now THAT I can do XD

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Casey: U going to that party 2nite?

April: As long as I do my landlady

Casey: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Casey: So I take it you won't be there? XD

April: XD Laundry. My land'lady' is a fifty year old man from Poland called Patryk.

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie: Hey, Raph told us about the hockey injury. U OK?

Casey: Yeah, I'll be homosexual in about ten mins

Casey: LMAO. Home from hospital.

Donnie: Dang it. I was hoping you'd back off of April

Casey: Not on your life reptile

**Ugh. Only two chapters tonight because I'm exhausted. But fear not! Tomorrow we shall get up to date! Peace out peeps!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	36. Stargazing

**A/N I know. I know. I'm an idiot. I'm lazy. I know, I know. But I'll spare you the excuses and just get on with it. (Though I would have had this up sooner if my little brother hadn't badgered me into playing hide and seek.) I love all who have reviewed, followed, faved, or just read this. It really means a lot to me guys :3 Oh and this one is dedicated to my best friend who is obsessed with the stars in everyway. **

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

Mikey sighed in contentment as the cool wind brushed over his face. It rustled his bandana tails, and they lightly whipped him across the face. He pulled them back, tied them in a more secure knot, and returned to his star gazing.

He loved the stars.

It wasn't normal to have such a clear night- normally the orange glow of the street lamps would dampen the effect of the stars. But tonight was perfect. Thousands of twinkly little dots were sprinkled across the sky, each one glowing brightly. Mikey could make out a few constellations too- Big Dipper, Little Bear, Orion and he could see the Pole Star too- standing out just a little more than the rest.

It was good to catch a break once in a while. Things were especially hectic right now with April coming to live with them. The atmosphere had been pretty tense lately (after all, the lair had been housing five males for fifteen years) and the youngest turtle had finally decided he had to get out and escaped topside.

The galaxy had always amazed him. To Mikey, New York was huge. But it was tiny compared to North America. Which was small compared to the whole world. Which was little compared to most of the planets. Which were miniscule compared to their Milky Way. Which was just a little titch compared to the rest of the universe. The orange banded turtle shook his head a little. Thinking about that always made him a little dizzy.

He would often think about his place in this massive universe. Mikey was just a tiny, insignificant being in the universe's eyes. Everyone was. Every time a person died, it was devastating to their friends and family. But to the universe it was nothing. It was just another little being gone. Every time a person was born, it caused great joy to family. But again, it was nothing to the universe. It was just another insignificant thing living on this planet.

The wind blew again, this time a little harsher. It was getting cold. Mikey would have to go home soon. Just a little longer.

But with every big thing, there were almost always little things making it. Vehicles, electrical stuff, buildings, almost everything was made up of little insignificant parts.

But were they really so unimportant?

Say the world was like…. let's say a car. The engine, what makes the car run, was like the social services. Police, firemen, lifeguards. And of course people like doctors, teachers, and others who helped people. The steering wheel was what controlled the car. That was like the government. The ones who controlled the world. The wheels are what makes a car move. That was people who only wanted to help others. Charity workers, social workers, people who volunteered to make someone's life better. The interior of the car is comfort. People who invent, create and make things to make everyone's life more comfortable. The colour was what made the car bright. Artists, dreamers, writers- they all fitted into that part.

And when the orange banded turtle thought of it like THAT, then people didn't really seem so unimportant after all. But where did him and his brothers fit into this cycle of the world?

They were misfits, outcasts, freaks of nature even. True they helped people, but the world had managed without them for fifteen years so was that really anything to boast about?

The wind, once again, startled himself out of his thoughts. Maybe that was a good thing. He was going in a bit too deep.

He gazed up at the stars again. In a way, they were just like people. Each one was little and insignificant on its own, but together, they created a sparkling effect in the night sky. Together, they created something beautiful.

Just like the people in this world. Including him and his brothers.

They might be different, but different wasn't wrong. Different was good.

Mikey stood up and stretched. He should go home now- he had been stargazing for over an hour. He began to jog over the rooftops, when suddenly he skidded to a hault. Different? Unusual? His mega watt grin spread over his face as he suddenly knew where him and his family fitted in on this weird car/world simile.

They were like the extra designs. The flames and stuff that people got on the side of the car- not because it was necessary, but because they wanted something unusual and different. Something that made the car that little bit more awesome, and _better._

And that was what his family did. People might find them unnecessary, but really they were just making the world more awesome.

Making the world that little bit better.

**This got WAAAAY deeper than I expected…. but I was kind of just letting this one go where it wanted. I might of accidentally forgotten I was writing fanfiction somewhere in the middle, but I'm out of practice with this kind of stuff. Just bear with me. Please review (and request! Always working on requests).**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	37. Comfort

**A/N I don't even know what happened…. this is basically a fluffy mess.** **I guess** **that's what I get for ****d̶a̶n̶c̶i̶n̶g̶ listening to The Nights whilst writing, huh? Anyway… I just really wanted a Raph and Mikey tickle story… but cause I couldn't find many I just decided to write one myself. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned the turtles… there would be more Bebop and Rocksteady! Woop!**

Mikey stared blankly at the TV, not registering a single thing that was going on in the show. His mind was on other things. Like Master Splinter.

Everytime he thought of his father, he felt a pang inside. It made him feel empty and hollow. Like he was just a shell. Nothing else. Of course Mikey wasn't voicing any of this. He knew it was hard for all of them, and Mikey was smart enough to know that complaining didn't get you anywhere. It didn't make you feel any better, and it annoyed everyone else. So the youngest just went about his normal tasks, hoping that no one noticed his smiles and jokes were becoming a little forced. But on person did notice.

Raph.

The older turtle was close enough to Mikey to recognise when he was feeling down. He wasn't surprised no one else had noticed though. Leo was still trying to get up to full strength, Donnie was a little preoccupied in the makeshift lab, and neither Casey or April knew Mikey well enough yet. So Raph had to take matters into his own hands.

Luckily, he knew exactly how to pull Mikey out of a funk. And he was going to do it right now, when everyone else was out. Leo was sleeping upstairs, Don was in the lab, and April and Casey were at the store. Perfect.

Raph sank on to the sofa beside Mikey, who barely registered his older brothers presence. The red banded turtle observed the orange one out of the corner of his eye. His shoulders were slumped, his eyes were a little duller than usual, and he was SITTING STILL. Definitely a bad sign.

Mikey only semi aware that he wasn't alone on the couch. He was still staring at the TV, not noticing that the show was over. He kept seeing glimpses of his Sensei, even though he knew his father wasn't really there…

"So what's bothering ya?"

Mikey almost jumped out of his skin. He turned his full attention to the turtle next to him. Raph was looking slightly concerned and was raising one eyebrow.

"Who said something was bothering me?" he asked, heart thumping.

Raph shuffled slightly closer to him. "No one. I can just tell," he replied. "Now seriously, what's bothering ya so much?"

Mikey dropped Raph's gaze and started fidgeting. "Nothing!" he answered, in a strained bright voice. "I'm fine, 100 percent fine!"

Raph looked at him disapprovingly. "You think I believe that?"

"Erm…. yeah?" Mikey said hopefully. When Raph continued to gaze at him disapprovingly, the orange banded turtle let out a sigh.

_I can't keep anything from him can I?_ he thought to himself. _I'm not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing._

"It's just…"

Raph turned towards him more. Finally they were getting somewhere. "Yeah?"

"It's stupid really…. I shouldn't be making a big fuss…."

"Mikey…" said Raph warningly.

"OK! I just… I miss Master Splinter!" Mikey blurted out.

Raph stared at him for a moment. "And that is stupid because?"

Mikey shrugged and mumbled something. "Gonna have to speak up a bit there Mike," Raph sighed.

"None of YOU are making a fuss…"

Raph rubbed his temples. "Oh Mikey…" he muttered. "Oh Mikey, oh Mikey…"

"What?" asked the youngest turtle.

Raph sighed once again. "Mikey, just because none of us are outwardly speaking about father, it doesn't mean we don't care! We just… didn't want to talk about it," he said, staring down at his lap.

"And now I'm making you talk about it. Sorry..." Mikey mumbled. Raph's neon gaze snapped up to Mikey, who was despondently staring at his three toed feet.

"Why are you apologising?"

Mikey shrugged. "Like you said, none of you wanted to talk about what happened. And now I made you talk about it and made you upset."

Raph didn't immediately respond. He had forgotten how tuned into people's emotions his youngest brother really was. But then he sat up a little straighter. He had to make Mikey feel better.

"Listen, you don't need to be apologising for anything, you hear me? Mikey… we all miss him. Don't think for one moment-" he nudged his brother to make him look up. "that you're bugging me by making me face up to stuff. OK?"

Mikey nodded and quickly looked down, but Raph had already seen the tears gathering in his eyes. Without another thought, he pulled Mikey close to him. Mikey flung his arms around Raph's neck and began to let the tears fall.

"I-I just miss him so much!" Mikey whispered through his tears. "He was always there… and then Shredder- Shredder-"

Raph shushed him. "I know Mike. I know."

That was all he had to say. Mikey cried into his shoulder for a few more minutes. Raph was more than happy to be used as the shoulder to cry on; he had a feeling Mikey had been holding these tears in for a long time.

Finally, his sobs quieted and then completely stopped. Raph squeezed his shoulder.

"Feel better?"

Mikey pulled away, with a small (but geniune) smile. "A little."

"Only a little?" Raph answered. "That's a pity. Wonder if I can make you feel a lot better?"

Mikey recognised the glint in his older brother's eye and began backing away slowly. "Uh uh. Nope don't come any closer- Raph!" he yelped as he was tackled to the ground.

"This is for your own good goofball," Raph smirked, before digging his fingers into the youngers sides. Mikey gave a loud squeal and dissolved into giggles.

"RAHAHAHAHAPH! NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Mikey laughed, squirming madly. But he couldn't escape.

"No? But you're laughing! Surely you like it?" asked Raph teasingly. Mikey shook his head wildly.

"DOHOHOHOHOHON'T! STAHAHAHAHAHAHAP!"

"Hmm. Don't stop. OK!" the red banded turtle grinned and started tickling his underarms. Mikey was now flailing madly, but he couldn't escape. He could just lie there as his big brother tickled him to pieces.

After about five minutes, Raph decided to go in for the kill. He moved further down and grabbed his youngest brothers ankles. He let Mikey have a breather for a moment, but then began lightly tickling his feet. Mikey let out a loud shriek before dissolving into more laughter.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NOOHHHOOOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHERE! STAAHAHAHAHAP!"

Raph didn't reply, but continued to tickle his little brother. But when he saw tears gathering in his eyes (from laughter this time) he finally decided to stop. Mikey lay on the floor, panting.

Raph reached over and pulled him up. "Really? The watreworks twice in one evening?" he asked smugly. Mikey just flicked his tongue out at his older brother and wiped his eyes.

"Not my fault you're evil," he responded, but grinned hugely at Raph.

"So how are you feeling now?" asked Raph. Mikey shuffled closer to him.

"Waaaay better dude."

"Oh good," said Raph. "I was wondering if I'd have to do that again if you weren't. But since you're feeling fine…" he stood up and pulled Mikey to his feet at the same time. "I guess I'll have to leave that for another day." he finished with a wink.

Mikey's eyes widened but before he could retort, the front door opened and he could hear April shouting "We're back!"

"Oh yeah! Food!" Mikey shouted excitedly and raced towards the kitchen, dragging Raph along with him. Raph just smiled fondly.

It was good seeing the goofball back to his normal self.

**And there we have it… Please review! **

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	38. Autocorrect 6

**A/N AAAAH! I am like, what 6 chapters behind? Let's see how many I can get done tonight…. This was a request from Cat Girl hope you like! ^^**

**Disclaimer: Turtles are not mine**

Donnie: Are you able to pick up a spare tit for us? We were in the Shell Raiser and one of ours flew off

Casey: ….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Donnie: Tyre. Not tit.

Casey: You're funnier than I thought

Donnie: Shut it Jones

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Raph: Hurry up! We're all just waiting for you on this rooftop!

Mikey: Just a second Raph, I'm fucking Ice Cream Kitty into the freezer

Raph: What the hell Mikey?

Mikey: Not fucking! I'm tucking her in!

Raph: Whatever. Just get up here for patrol

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Leo: Help

Donnie: What do you want?

Leo: I'm feeling dick. I can feel the Germans attacking me

Donnie: Mikey, is that you?

Leo: NO! I meant sick! And germs!

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mr O'Neil: April, I won't be home till eight tonight. I slept with Joanna

April: WHAT THE HECK DAD?!

Mr O'Neil: Christ, no. I meant swapped. We swapped shifts.

April: YOU GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK!

Mr O'Neil: Sorry honey

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey: I am going to town with bellyache your parents are jealous?

Mikey: NO! I am pepper alarm with your parents, jelly arm?

Donnie: Mikey stop using Siri

Mikey: Jeopardy is not a room crime parents, I want Siri so much

Mikey: Forge it

Mikey: Never mind

Donnie: I have no clue what you are trying to say

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Leo: Looking forward to getting your Dad back to normal?

April: OMG Yes ^^ The first thing I'm gonna do is hump him

Leo: Um…. Have fun? WTF

April: NOOOO! HIV!

Leo: Right…

April: HUG!

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Donnie: So April I saw you swimming yesterday, you were really good :-)

April: Aw, thanks! Can you swim?

Donnie: Uh, yeah, there was a patch of water in the sewers that was clean and me and the others used to go swimming in it

April: Cool! Can we do that tomorrow?

Donnie: Uh, sure

April: Thanks! See ya!

Donnie: Damn, I just reread my first message. I meant sing… not swim. But we're still on for tomorrow

**Next chapter will be Cat Girls other request, followed by yukio87's and some ones that come from my brain. Don't forget to review! We're almost at 200!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	39. Short

**A/N Sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was a little busy….um…. SPOILER ALERT Iwasalittlebusycryingaboutsiriusblackdyinginorderofthephoniexeventhoughi'vereaditaboutfiftytimes. What? I DID say spoiler alert… This is quick because I'm supposed to be studying for a H.E test tomorrow. Requests will be done tomorrow.**

**Disclaimer: Turtley things are not mine**

"Donnie! GIVE IT BACK!"

The older turtle barely spared his baby brother a glance, as the eight year old was engrossed in his book. He was leaning against a wall, one hand holding the book, the other holding Mikey's racing car high above his head. Michelangelo had been annoying him by "driving" the car all over him, so the genius had decided to take matters into his own hands.

Literally.

Mikey glared and desperately jumped up, trying to reach his car. "Donnie! This isn't funny! C'mon dude! Give. it. UP!"

Donnie didn't even seem to acknowledge his presence. He kept his eyes fixed firmly on the page, but he was really trying to hold back a smile. It was pretty funny. Mikey jumped up higher and almost managed to touch a wheel. His eyes widened then narrowed, as he focused all his strength and jumped.

Right as Donnie stopped slouching.

The eight year old turtle landed back on the floor, panting. They had been at this for almost ten minutes now, and Donnie still hadn't spoken a word. Mikey scowled. Desperate times called for desperate measures.

"Leo!"

Leo glanced up and smiled slightly. "Yeah?"

Mikey pouted. "He won't give me back my car!"

Leo shrugged. "What do you expect me to do? He's taller than me, and you have to admit, you kinda brought this on yourself." And with that Leo turned back to the TV.

Mikey stuck his tongue out at the traitor. Desperate times called for even more desperate measures.

"Raphie!"

"No," Raph replied, without even looking up.

"But-"

"No! As soon as you get it back, you'll just start driving it over us all again!" retorted Raph. Mikey glowered. This was starting to get reaaaalllly annoying.

He tried reasoning with Donnie once more. "Please D! I promise I won't do it again! I'll even do your chores for the next month!"

Donnie finally looked down. "Make it two, and you've got a deal."

Mikey thought about this for a moment, then decided it was worth it. "Deal."

Donnie handed him back the car. "Oh, and by the way," he added. "I'm supposed to be cleaning the toilet this month."


	40. Music

**A/N CRAP. I'm sorry it's been three days people. I've been kinda sick lately, but it's starting to go away and I'm back to writing again! And half term started yesterday (when I was still sick) so that means loads of time to catch up on chapters. And I know you're probably all thinking that I won't because- well let's face it. I'm not the most reliable person when it comes to keeping their promises. But I cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye, swear that this time I'll get up to date (every brony knows what happens when you break a Pinkie promise).**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do not own the TMNT**

If there was one thing Mikey loved, it was music.

Having been cooped up in a sewer for the first fifteen years of his life, freedom was something all four of the turtles longed for. The sewers were fun at first, but they could get kind of boring after fifteen years. So each of them found their own way to escape.

Donnie's was learning. He would sit hunched over huge fact books for hours, the only movement coming from him being turning a page. Learning about the world made him feel a proper part of it in a way, not just an unknown being living underground.

Raph's was surprisingly reading. Adventure and fantasy were his favourite. Raph was the most reckless out of all of them. Reading about great adventures and strange worlds was his way of escaping the harsh reality that he would probably never get to go on his own.

Leo's was unsurprisingly training. Not, however, because he wanted to suck up to Splinter as Raph said, or because he wanted to be the best. It was because he really, really enjoyed it. He enjoyed flawlessly flying through moves, the adrenaline rush as he went through his katas and the glow inside him when he had finished. In short, Leo just really loved the successful feeling ninjutsu gave him.

Mikey was the last to find an outlet for his long for freedom. He had a huge imagination, but had found it impossible to actually write about his ideas since he wasn't the best reader, writer, or speller. Drawing was also something he loved, but paper was scarce in the Lair and drawing on his older brothers books only earned him bruises.

Then one day, Michelangelo discovered music. He had been watching his purple banded turtle on the computer that he had just managed to make work and Donnie had shown him a music video. That was the day Mikey discovered a whole new world in a way.

Not in the music videos (which often had nothing to do with the song actually) but in the actual music. Listening to it took him to new places, helped him think, and led him to places in his imagination he had never been to before. Dancing along just made it better.

And that the computer had just been the beginning of his music. The day Donnie invented the T-Pod had been one of the best days of his life (despite the fact they had met Baxter Stockman that day). Finally, he had a way to carry music around with him. Finally, he had a way to liven up his jogs around the city. And finally, he had a way to alway make himself feel better.

Music cheered him up. It made him feel good about himself. And even though it was cheesy, it was true that music made him feel like he could fly.

**I realise that these are beginning to get kinda Mikey centric. I'll try to put more attention on the others in the near or immediate future. Oh, and I forgot to mention at the top- WE MADE IT TO 200 REVIEWS! WOOOOP! I cannot thank you all enough. Reading your reviews really just makes my day. In fact, I wish that I could just hug you all. (Why do I keep saying things that accidentally sound creepy?) So be on the lookout for an extra long chapter. OK, I think this A/N has gone on long enough. Peace out!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	41. Freckles

**A/N OK, so I have been struck with terrible writer's block lately and I had to buy three new notebooks, read fanfiction all day and eat all the cookies in the house to get rid of it. But YAY! Now it's gone away now and I am FIGHTING FIT. So here's a chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any animals, let alone teenage mutant ninja turtles.**

April frowned at her face in the mirror and applied more powder onto her cheeks. She was probably wearing enough to sink the Titanic now, but unbelievably, her stupid freckles were still visible!

April was pretty happy with her overall appearance, but if there was one thing she would change about herself, then it would definitely be to get rid of her freckles. They were just so….well….Ugh. She couldn't exactly explain why she hated them so much. She just did.

With a sigh, April picked up her makeup brush and was about to apply another layer of powder when suddenly- BANG! The bathroom door burst open and Michelangelo ran in, slamming the door behind him and sighing in relief. The relief was short lived however, as he suddenly realised he was not alone. Nope, he had just interrupted April in her morning routine and _boy_ was she looking majorly ticked at the moment.

"Uh, sup April?"

"Michelangelo! What. Have. I. Told. You. About. Not. Knocking before you enter a room?!"

Mikey gulped. "Sorry Ape! I just really had to hide cause _someone_ might have _accidentally_ eaten Raph's cereal, and erm…. finished the box. And for _some reason_ he assumed it was me and started chasing me round the Lair with a spoon." He finished, looking at her nervously. "I mean, you're not really even doing anything in here just now anyway, right? You were just looking in the mirror-"

"I was putting on my makeup," April corrected him, deciding not to question why Mikey was so terrified of someone chasing him with a spoon of all things. She had put up with weirder things since she'd moved in with the boys. "And I will now _continue _to put on my makeup if you would be so kind to GET OUT?"

Mikey was no longer even listening to her. "Makeup? Do you always wear makeup?" he asked looking at her closely and stepping forward.

April took a step back, suddenly becoming very aware of the fact that she was locked in a bathroom with a guy stepping close to her with a weird look on his face.

"Yes. Yes I do," she said, pushing him away firmly. "Now please would you just get out?"

"Really? You can't tell," he continued, not even acknowledging the fact that she'd spoken. "What do you where?"

"Mikey, this is getting ridiculous. You can't just barge into the bathroom when other people are in!" she said.

Mikey was quiet for a moment before asking "Why?"

April stared at him in surprise. "Why? WHY?! Why do you think! Do you always just come in without knowing or caring whether someone else-" She was cut off by Mikey nodding.

"Yeah. We all do." He was still cocking his head slightly at her, reminding her a little of a puppy.

Those four words were a reminder for April about how little they knew about human behavior. Sure they had been in the sewers for fifteen years, but she had always just assumed that they knew the basic nature of things. It seemed not.

April shook her head. This was a conversation for another day. "Well ANYWAY Mikey, I need to finish putting this on, so I can go to school." She turned away from him and started powdering her cheeks again, trying to ignore the confused look that she could see on his face in the mirror.

He obviously wasn't going to leave. She should just be counting herself lucky that she hadn't been taking a shower when he'd came in.

"Are you trying to hide your freckles?" Mikey suddenly questioned. April nodded absent mindedly and started to put all her stuff back into the makeup bag.

"Why?"

She wondered why he was asking her this, but answered anyway. "I hate them. They just…. Really annoy me I guess," she shrugged. "Anyway I'm going now, so you can get the bathroom to yourself…."

"You shouldn't hate them," he said, sounding the most serious she had ever heard Michelangelo speak. "I used to hate mine, but then I realised that they're a part of me and I shouldn't hate anything that's a part of me."

April looked at him surprised. It wasn't often that she heard him state even the smallest piece of wisdom, and for him to say something like…. THAT then she knew that he meant it 100%.

She opened her mouth to reply but he was already one step ahead of her.

"Anyway, sounds like Raph's calmed down a bit now so I'm gonna go and eat the rest of the cereal so he's got none," he said. "Have a good day at school!"

"Uh, why are you going to eat all the cereal if that's what got him chasing you with a spoon in the first place?" she asked in confusion both at the sudden topic and mood change, and why Mikey acted so innocent when he deliberately spent his whole day bugging people. The youngest turtle looked at her like it was obvious.

"Cause things are boring when no one pays me any attention," he said, opening the door. "See ya!" But before going he threw out one last comment. "Oh, by the way, Donnie really loves your freckles. He thinks they make you look cuter. But don't tell him I told you so." And in flash of purple smoke, the turtle was gone.

April stared at the spot where he had just been in bewilderment. Then she slowly smiled and pulled out a makeup remover wipe out of her bag. Maybe she should just be happy like this. Because, like Mikey said, her freckles were a part of her and she shouldn't want to change anything about herself. And if Donnie thought they were cute… then that was just an extra bonus.

**There, have some random hints of Apritello at the end. I didn't really like the pace of this one, nor Mikey's sudden change of mood and topic of conversations, but beggars can't be choosers! Hope you all like it anyway and I will see YOU…. In the next chapter. BYEEEE!**

**TMNT Fanatic xxx**


	42. Autocorrect 7

**A/N Hectic day…. That's my only excuse for the short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Turtles don't belong to me**

Leo: This probably seems like a weird question, but what's a postbox? I've heard of them once but I didn't know what they were.

April: They're these boxes on streets with a slut in them that you stick letters in for the postman to deliver.

April: Wow. That was a truly hideous autocorrect.

Leo: Hahahaha I think I get it now

April: There's a slot. There are no sluts inside a postbox

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mr O'Neil: I'm about to go shoplifting, want anything?

April: Some expensive jewelry would be nice

Mr O'Neil: You know I meant shopping April.

April: XD Nah, I'm fine

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey: I just farted dinner, should be ready in about 15 mins

Raph: I think we should just pick up pizza

Mikey: Why? Don't u like my cooking

Raph: Not when it comes out your rear end

Mikey: Haha. Started

Raph: Your autocorrect gives me my daily dose of humour

Mikey: I thought u said pushing me down the stairs was?

Raph: They both are

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Casey: Wank for me guys

Leo: O_O

Raph: O_O

Donnie: O_O

Mikey: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Casey: HAHAHAHAHA! Wait. Don't do the other thing. At least not when I'm around

Donnie: ….You are disgusting. No way are we waiting up for you.

Casey: WAIT!

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

Mikey: I can't thank u enough for bringing that stray cat that turned into ice cream kitty to us. She's being so cute right now!

April: Aw! You're welcome! What's she doing

Mikey: Licking buttsex off my finger

April: That's….. unusual

Mikey: BUTTER!

April: Hahaha XD

_LineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreakLineBreak_

April: Woah, you should really try Cornish Pussies! They're incredible! So hot and juicy

Leo: APRIL! OMG!

April: Pastries. FML

Leo: I'm speechless.


End file.
